


Taho Syrup

by honeychanbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeychanbaek/pseuds/honeychanbaek
Summary: Kahit hate na hate ni Baekhyun ang taho, pinipilit pa rin niyang gumising ng maaga para lang bumuli sa borta at gwapong mag-tataho sa subdivision nila na mahilig magdagdag ng taho syrup sa taho niya.





	Taho Syrup

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I want to say sorry in advance and thank you dahil nagka-interest ka/kayo to read this fic. Please bear with me and my story, it's my first time doing this so I hope magustuhan nyo sya even though andami nyang shortage. 
> 
> I'd like to say thank you to BaekYeol Paraluman for giving me and other fans ng opportunity to write tagalog fic. through this fest for ChanBaek and Chanbaekists. To the prompter of this story, thank you so much sa prompt mo. I hope magustuhan mo although ang weak ng humor and conyo part. 
> 
> To all the people who will read this, thank you! Please enjoy and sorry if may mga mali and kulang. This is unbetaed, and sa flow ng story sorry if may mga malaking changes. I started this fic. around august or september pa then halfway huminto ako because of school, this december ko lang sya natapos fully. Sorry dahil puro fillers and medyo fast phase. 
> 
> Thank you, sorry. That's all! I hope you enjoy! I love you all let's support Filipino/Tagalog fics. and Chanbaek! *HUGS*
> 
> Hi, I'm twt user @honeybbh506 ^~^

Nasa salas si Baekhyun, 8 am nang uamaga nag-sscroll lang sya sa phone nya, pafave-fave lang ng mga tweets ng friends nya, and ng mga followings nya.

 

 

"oh my god! si Jd at Kuya Min, nagdate nanaman" sabi nya habang tinitignan yung image na tweet ni Jd.

 

 

Buti nalang at saturday ngayon, wala lang happy lang kasi free na sya to hilata and eat all day, pwede rin guluhin nya friends nya. Wala namang connection yun sa Saturday, gusto nya lang i-share.

 

 

"Bunso, ang aga aga cellphone agad inaatupag mo" si Nanay Lucy, papasok sya sa bahay habang hawak ang kanyang favorite baso with mainit na soy pudding with sugar syrup "hindi ka muna mag-breakfast, meron na sa lamesa"

 

 

hay si nanay lucy talaga, never na nagsawa sa kanyang favorite breakfast.

 

 

"Thanks, Nanay Lucy, I'll eat po later" nag-smile si Baekhyun.

 

 

"Itong taho, nak. Gusto mo?" alok ni Nanay Lucy then nilapit ng slight yung baso kay Baek. Nag-scrunch naman nose nya not because the soy pudding is mabaho but because wala lang, ayaw nya lang, feeling nya lang super weird and kadiri nito. hindi nga sya kumakain ng tofu eh.

 

 

umiling si Baekhyun "uhm, no po nanay. ubusin nyo na po yan, i know naman po na that's your favorite" hindi nya masabi kay nanay lucy directly na -omg nanay, that's kadiri- dahil that's really offending para kay nanay lucy na favorite ito, at mabait naman si b. he's not insensitive.

 

 

"okay, bunso. basta kumain ka na ha? nandun lang sa lamesa yung agahan mo" nakatingin si nanay lucy kay baek. baek nodded then nagsmile sya "sige nak, akyat muna ako ha" nag nod ulit si Baek, umakyat na si Nanay with her favorite agahan.

 

 

Super thankful si Baek kay Nanay Lucy kasi since nag-abroad ang mom nya, si Nanay Lucy nalang ang kasama nya sa house. Yes, wala syang father and only child sya. Since pinanganak ata sya, up to now si Nanay Lucy na ang kasakasama nya. He understand his mom naman kasi he know she's doing it for him naman, and his mom never fail to visit him 5 times a year so pweds na.

 

_

 

sa laundry room naman sila ngayon ni Nanay Lucy, tinutulungan niya si Nanay Lucy mag-fold ng clothes "ikaw nanay, puro yang magtataho na yung bukambibig mo. nagseselos na ko" naka-pout si baek "di na ako favorite mo" 

 

 

natawa si Nanay Lucy "ikaw talaga, bunso" kinurot ni nanay Lucy yung right cheek ni Baek "ang cute cute mo, anak. syempre ikaw ang favorite ni nanay, wala naman choice si nanay" pangaasar ni nanay 

 

 

"Nanay naman eh" yung eeeeh nya ang cute, well cute sya 

 

 

"biro lang, nak" kinurot ulit ni nanay yung left cheek naman nya "natutuwa lang ako kay poging batang nagtitinda ng taho" oo, poging batang nagtitinda ng taho ang tawag ni Nanay Lucy sa Taho Vendor "mukhang bata pa kasi siya. kasing age mo lang siguro, nak" nag-nod si Baek "tapos nagtitinda sya ng taho para sa pamilya nya, at para makapag-aral sya" at oo, nainterview na ni Nanay si poging-bata-na-nagtitinda-ng-taho one time. 

 

 

Mula noong si poging-bata-na-nagtitinda-ng-taho na ang nagtitindi ng taho at hindi na si Mang Cardo hindi na natigil si Nanay Lucy kaka-kwento tungkol sakanya. Medyo nag-selos sya kasi sanay s’yang sya ang apple of the eye ni nanay lucy.

 

 

Hindi naman interested si Baekhyun kay poging-bata-na-nagtitinda-ng-taho pero kasi the way nanay Lucy talks about the him, nakaka-curious. Pero hindi naman yun sapat reason para kilalanin nya, at gumising nang maaga to meet or see si poging-bata-na-nagtitinda-ng-taho.

 

 

Pero according to Nanay Lucy pogi sya.

 

 

Maybe worth it?

 

 

Pero lahat naman para kay Nanay Lucy is pogi.

 

 

Even him. Pogi para kay Nanay Lucy. He even defended his face kay Nanay Lucy and told her "Nanay! This face is not handsome! It's cute kaya and, okay, I'm a pretty boy" scratch the handsome, isip nya kasi he think he's pretty. Boys could be pretty too, at isa siya doon. hehe.

 

 

So ayun nga, he's half curious lang kasi what of the poging-bata-na-nagtitinda-ng-taho na pogi for Nanay Lucy is not that pogi for him, sayang effort gumising nang maaga. Kaya sobrang big deal for him kasi, yucks, nakakatamad gumising nang maaga. 

 

 

sobrang deep ng pagiisip nya when Nanay Lucy spoke "Ay oo nga pala, bunsoy gising ka nang maaga bukas tatawag ata ang mommy mo" bilin ni Nanay Lucy, aware naman sya don pero ang cute padin because pinaalalahanan sya ni Nanay Lucy. Sobrang gold talaga ng memory ni Nanay kasi almost a week ago na nung sinabihan siya ng mommy about sa call. He Nodded then smile, tapos nagtuloy na ulit sya sa pag fold ng clothes. 

 

 

_

kakatapos lang ni Baek makipagusap sa mommy nya at 7:30 am palang. si nanay lucy naman busy maglaba.

 

 

si nanay lucy talaga sobrang sipag, kakatapos lang nila yesterday mag-tiklop ng clean clothes, naglalaba nanaman sya. 

 

bukod ata sa taho (take note, he pronounced taho as tah-hoe yung in a super slow way), yes, taho. sinita sya ni nanay one time to stop calling it soy pudding with sugar syrup. sabi ni Nanay habang nakapamewang "Bunsoy, yung napakaikling taho naman masyado mong pinapahaba. Ano nga ulit? Soy ano? Ah basta taho, bunsoy" kaya taho na ang tawag nya dito. he's not used to it yet.

 

 

anyway, back to topic. bukod ata sa taho ang another favorite ni nanay lucy ay maglaba. di nya nga nararamdamang dumudumi mga damit nya. Para kasing after wearing it makikita nya mamaya basa na ito tapos nakasampay. 

 

 

dahil hindi na sya makatulog, nagtwitter nalang ulit sya. super boring talaga ang twitter every morning, kung hindi lang talaga tatawag ang mommy nya hindi sya gigising agad.

 

 

nagsscroll sya when someone shouted sa labas nang isnag super mega ultra lakas na "taho!!!!" 

 

 

 

“wow ang ganda naman ng boses nung magtataho” bulong nya habang nagscroll padin sa twitter app nya, ang deep nung boses.

 

 

 

wala sanang pake si baek pero si nanay lucy sumigaw from the laundry room "Bunsoy, pakibili muna ako ng taho, si pogi yun. Nandon yung 15 pesos sa may lamesa" so si baekhyun bilang love nya si Nanay napatakbo sya sa gate nila and sumigaw nang "Kuya, Kuya vendor!!! Pabili!" nung nagets nyang pupunta si kuya vendor sa gate nila pumasok sya agad sa bahay, diretcho sa kitchen para kuhain yung favorite baso ni nanay and sa living room to get his wallet, treat nya na 'to kay Nanay Lucy for being the best Nanay in the world. Nagmadali sya palabas at nung nakalabas na sya

 

 

oh my god

 

 

perhaps nanay is right

 

 

the poging-bata-na-nagtitinda-ng-taho is indeed hindi lang pogi BUT super pogi.

 

 

muntik nang mabitawan ni Baek yung glass when the vendor smile, oh my god

 

 

oh my god, morning blessing ba ‘to?

 

 

Blessing ba ‘to sa mga maaga gumising?

 

 

oh my god is all he can say

 

 

bigla naman nagclear ng voice si vendor kaya napabalik sya sa reality "Oh my god, yung taho. yes, yung taho" sabi nya habang nakaturo dun sa container ng taho na binaba na ni kuya vendor mula sa pagkakabuhat. gusto nyang lamunin ng lupa kasi natulala sya nang matagal in front of legit-poging-bata-na-nagtitinda-ng-taho.

 

 

 

 Inabot nya yung baso "15 pesos po na taho" kinuha ni vendor yung glass and starts putting all the ingredients

 

 

 

tumingin sakanya si vendor while scooping the soy sa baso "ikaw? ayaw mo ng taho?" tanong ni nagtitinda

 

 

 

he want to say 'no, I’m not a taho person kasi' pero bigla syang nag nod and said "ah, yep! 10 pesos sa cup mo nalang" sabi nya.

 

 

 

nagisip sya for a while after nung unexpected, and impulsive action nya. hindi naman siguro sya mamamatay sa taho diba? and nanay said it's delicious. baka it's delicious naman talaga.

 

 

 

At hindi. hindi sya napa-oo because of the vendor. it's actually his first time buying taho (kahit 6 months ago nautusan na rin sya ni nanay bumili, pero syempre hindi aaminin ni baek yon), and siguro nakakatakam kasi yung look nung taho.

 

 

 

Oo tama, yun talaga yung reasons why napa-nod sya.

 

 

 

ang init init nang mukha nya, sana hindi sya namumula talaga

 

 

 

"ito na yung 15 pesos taho" sabi ni vendor, kinuha nya agad yung taho and oh my god medyo nagbrush yung kamay nila sa isa't isa "yung sa’yo? do you like your taho sweet?" ask ni vendor

 

 

 

Did kuya vendor just asked me if I like mine sweet in a conyo way? Oh my god?

 

 

Nevermind

 

 

 

Ang cute nya.

 

 

 

"Uhm, actually-" huminto si baek, nakatingin lang si pogi sakanya, ano ba dapat nya bang sabihin na it's his first time or

 

 

 

"-sure, please add more taho syrup" 

 

 

He usually call it sugar syrup, nag-slip lang talaga sa bibig nya bigla yung _“taho syrup”_

 

 

kilala nya ba talaga sarili nya

 

 

 

kumunot noo nya then bigla niyang narinig nagchuckle si vendor "taho syrup? cute" he said, and there there baekhyun felt na napunta lahat ng dugo nya sa mukha nya. oh my gosh. 

 

-

 

nanalaki mata ni nanay lucy nung pumasok si baekhyun sa bahay, he’s holding her favorite baso, and a cup of taho

 

 

napatakbo si nanay kay baek sabay kuha nung baso nya "Nak, bakit dalawa binili mo okay na sakin yung isa" agad na sabi ni Nanay Lucy, aabutin n asana nya yung cup pero umiling bigla si Baek. sabi na. expected na 'tong reaction na to ni Nanay Lucy.

 

 

"Actually nanay, i bought it for myself" napasmile sya ng maliit, yung mukha ni nanay para syang nakakita ng ghost "gusto ko lang po itry, nay bakit para kayong nakakita ng ghost. mukha naman sya masarap nanay eh" promise yung taho yung mukhang masarap

 

 

hindi si taho vendor

 

 

speaking of taho vendor, muntik na nya talaga mabitawan lahat ng hawak nya kanina, pati kaluluwa nya, because oh my god taho ventor is so borta! napansin nya yun when he lifted yung containers ng taho. sobrang borta, sobrang sobrang oh my god ni kuya vendor.

 

 

ang yummy talaga

 

 

nung taho, yan ang always sinasabi ni nanay Lucy. Yummy ang taho.

 

 

Hindi si taho vendor.

 

 

kumuha sya ng spoon then start scooping some taho, and nung sinubo nya napa "hhhhmmmmmm" sya. oh my god if alam nya lang na taho is this amazing, and delicious pala! "Nanay, taho is good pala!" 

 

natuwa naman si nanay, nakasmile sya while drinking her taho. 

 

promise talaga yung taho yung delicious, tapos si kuya vendor _yummy_

 

okay, stop na there.

 

-

 

Hindi naman sa excited sya pero super thrilled sya to tell Jd about the taho vendor kaya chinat nya agad to through fb messenger

 

 

 

 **bb:** JONGDAE KIM

 

 **bb:** hey u awake na ba?

 

 **bb:** morning

 

 **bb:** beks ano

 

 **JdK:** what

 

 **bb:** sunget naman, aga aga. i have something to kwento

 

 **JdK:** got no time for that. sorry b

 

 **bb:** omfg kahit about sa pogi and borta guy that i met few mins ago

 

 **Jdk:** RLLY OMG 

 

 **JdK:** spill

 

 

and dun na nagumpisa ang pagspill nya about poging-borta-taho-vendor yes new nickname

 

 

and yun din ang reason why Jd is currently sitting next to him sa house nya, napapunta ang bff nya sa house nya because of kwento kasi _“mas maiintindihan ko yung kwento kung personal tayo maguusap, wait punta ako there!”_

 

 

"basta pogi talaga mabilis ka" baek said while munching his lays potato chips, orginal flavor

 

 

 

"oo naman, b" sabi ni Jd while doing the same thing as baek "besides baka si magtataho na yung chance mo magka love life after your fucked up relationship with sehun oh"

 

 

 

oh so may pag-mention pala ng ex here "you're here para pagusapan natin si taho vendor, not para pag-usapan si sehun" he is not annoyed, ayaw nya lang pagusapan si sehun

 

 

 

"why? does it still hurt?" mapang-asar talaga si Jd from mouth to facial expression.

 

 

 

"oh my god, no noh" true, he's not hurt. he's annoyed "up to now he's still begging me para bumalik sakanya" 

 

 

 

"and? are you going to say yes?" this time Jongdae is super serious “nako, b ha! Babatukan talaga kita sa ten times pag ginawa mo yun” hindi talaga siya boto kay Sehun Oh

 

 

 

pero sya rin naman, hindi narin sya boto for sehun oh para sa sarili nya. that brat is no good for him.

 

 

 

"of course hindi. kilabutan ka sa sinasabi mo Jongdae Kim" sabi nya, then he slightly slapped Jongdae's arm

 

 

 

"sadista mo, so sinabi mo na ba sakanya na you don't like him na or the idea na maging kayo ulit?" 

 

 

 

"I've told him a hundred times na pero di daw sya susuko" tbh sobrang stressful ng life nya, tapos mas naging stressful because of sehun oh.

 

 

 

hindi sya tinitigilan, kahit saan ata sya magpunta nandon lagi si sehun. buti na lang at nasa vacation trip sya,

 

 

 

dahil according to him

 

 

 

"B, I'm sorry. won't be able to visit you for a month kasi we're going to L.A. to visit my relatives. Please wait for me, and wag mo ko mamimiss masyado" then the guy winked at him

 

my god as if mamimiss nya sya, he's happy pa nga that he's away. Stress free life.

 

 

 

Pero mukhang the stress is coming back because omg the taho vendor

 

 

 

Hindi sya mawala sa isip nya, nakatatak na sa mind nya yung itsura nya, yung bortang body nya at yung mga good things na kwento ni Nanay Lucy sakanya about the taho vendor.

 

 

 

Grabe. Sinalo ba nya lahat ng kabaitan, at kagwapuhan nung nagpaulan si Lord? or nasa taas mismo sya nagsshare ng blessings? 

 

 

 

He can't wait para bukas.

 

 

 

He's determined to wake up early for the taho. Yes, para sa taho. It's delicious kasi, he's not lying ah. Hindi para makita si poging-borta-magtataho-vendor.

 

 

 

Sa sobrang determined nya he even offered Nanay Lucy na siya nalang bibili ng taho for them every morning, sobrang tutol si Nanay kasi "Nak, gigising kang maaga? Si Nanay nalang" pero he's quick to answer "Nanay, gumising nang maaga is okay lang. Para masanay na po ako" while smiling. No choice naman si Nanay, kaya go lang.

 

-

Hindi excited si Baek, okay? Hindi sya excited.

 

Kakagising nya lang at kinuha nya yung phone nya to check time

 

Nanlaki mata niya kasi

 

**6:14 AM**

Promise hindi siya excited.

 

Bumangon na sya, at ginawa ang daily exercise nya. Medyo matakaw na bata sya kasi sino bang hindi tatakaw kung luto ni Nanay Lucy na super yummy ang ipapakain. Kaya nag-eexercise sya para di sya masyado manaba.

 

After nya mag-exercise chineck nya yung time

 

**7:03 AM**

Hindi nya alam kung bakit sobrang energetic sya, kung gumising sya ng gantong kaaga out of his will baka whole day sya nakabangot tapos mukhang zombie.

 

Pero sobrang energetic nya to the point na pwede nya nang malampaso ang buong bahay

 

Hindi nya alam kung bakit ganto sya, bibili lang naman sya ng taho

 

Nothing more.

 

**7:52 AM**

Nakaabang na sya sa may salas, nakaready na yung favorite baso ni nanay lucy and 50 pesos nya, may 25 pesos barya naman sya pero wala gusto nya lang tumagal pa kahit ilang minutes si kuya vendor kasi susuklian pa niya yung 50 pesos niya. Hindi naman siguro sya parang jeep na _barya lang sa umaga_. Kung wala naman syang panukli, it’s okay naman if he keep nalang the change.

 

Ilang minutes nalang maririnig nya na sumigaw ng _“taho”_ si kuya vendor with his super sexy and super deep voice. Promise, hindi inaanticipate ni baekhyun yung boses na yun, yung taho talaga. whether you believe him or _you should believe him_! Walang not! Taho talaga yung hinihintay nya.  

 

Sobrang atat na ni Baek, yung feeling nya right now parang yung feeling niya everytime kuya delivery guy calls him to ask where his house naka-locate exactly, ibig sabihin kasi nun dadating na yung /mga/ inorder nya online. Excited sya. Sobra.

 

At excited sya dahil makakatikim nya uli siyang taho for the second time.

 

Ang effort nya no? Gumising syang 6 AM para sa taho.

 

At exactly 8 AM narinig nya yung makatunaw kalamnang _“taho”_ na sigaw ni kuya vendor.

 

takbo agad sya palabras habang hawak yung glass at wallet nya, pagkalabas nya eksakto padaan palang si kuya vendor

 

naka-smile ito sakanya, nung nasa tapat na sya ni baek he stopped and oh my god yung arms nya

 

super oh my god, at sleeveless ang top nya

 

nae-emphasize lalo yung arms nyang super borta

 

“good morning” sabi ni taho vendor with a smile, nakatingin siya kay baek

 

_Is it possible ba to die dahil sa smile ng isang guy?_

_Can you stop smiling at me or I’ll melt right away dito_

sasabihin nya sana pero syempre no noh, hindi nya sasabihin yun “good morning too, kuya vendor” sabi niya using his very shy, cute and pabebe voice

 

nagchuckle si kuya vendor, _shit ang cute,_ “cute” sabi ni kuya vendor

 

nanlaki mata ni baek, _did he just called me cute?_

Syempre dahil pabebe sya “w-what do you mean?” medyo nag stutter sya. Curse you byun baekhyun, you’re not like that. Inabot nya yung baso ni nanay, at dahil suki na sila alam na nya kung magkano ang ilalagay so di na kailangan magsabi ni baek, kinuha naman na ni kuya vendor yung baso

 

Akala ni baek magsstart na sya sa paglalagay ng soy, syrup ang pearl sa baso ni nanay kasi nagbend down na si kuya vendor pero bigla sya tumingin sa now namumulang byun baekhyun

 

Baekhyun gave him a timid why look, kuya vendor chuckled / _super cute oh my god/_

 

“you call arnibal as taho syrup, at ako kuya vendor tawag mo sakin” kuya vendor flashed baekhyun a cheeky smile “chanyeol” sabi nya then nagstart na ulit sya gumawa ng magic aka ilagay ang mga ingredients sa cup ni nanay

 

Sobrang confused si baek, di nya magets, di naman sya tanga pero bakit parang ang tanga nya in front of kuya vendor “what?” tanong nya

 

Tapos na si kuya vendor sa taho ni nanay, tumayo sya then handed baek the taho while flashing him a smile _that could kill baekhyun right away_ “Chanyeol, just call me Chanyeol” sabi nya

Kinuha ni baek yung baso, nakatayo padin si Chanyeol, like he’s waiting for Baek to speak. Ahhh his name “I-I’m” _shit why did I stutter_ he bit his lower lip then nagsalita ulit “I’m Baekhyun. You can call me Baekhyunee, Baekhyun, Baek, B or anything you like” _pwede ding **baby**_

 

Nag-smile si Chanyeol “pwede bang baby?” _shit did he read my mind?_ Tumawa sya “Just kidding. Sure, Baek” sabi nya then nag initiate sya ng handshake, agad naman nakipaghandshake si baek

 

_Oh my god his hand felt so good_

“ikaw? Bibili ka din bang taho?” tanong ni chanyeol habang nakahawak padin sila ng kamay, nag-nod si baek “okay, with extra taho syrup” yung tone nya ng pagsabi ng taho syrup parang minomock nya si baek (kasi diba baekhyun pronounced taho as tah-hoe) pero natawa lang si b at nag let go na sila ng kamay ng isa’t isa. No matter what he do he can’t pronounce taho correctly.

 

-

 **3 weeks** na ang nakalipas, sa loob ng 2 weeks na yon nagging routine na ni Baekhyun gumising ng maaga at hintayin si Chanyeol at ang super deep and sexy na pagsigaw nya ng taho at ang taho niya

Naging close nadin sila ng konti ni chanyeol although nahihiya padin siya.

 

Na in love na din sya sa _taho._

 

Ang sarap pala kasi talaga ng _taho._

Lalo pag dinadagdagan ni Chanyeol ng _taho syrup._

 

Sa loob din ng 3 weeks walang araw na di sya sinabihan ni chanyeol ng **_“cute”_** at di inasar dahil sa tawag nya sa **_taho syrup._**

 

Pero sabi nya din **_“okay lang yung taho syrup, at least ngayon di mo na ko tinatawag na kuya vendor”_**

****

One morning din nga napadaan bigla si Jongdae sa bahay niya with his boyfie minseok grabe yung reaction nila tapos si jongdae napa **_“what the fuck byun baekhyun eating taho is this real?!”_** hindi nya nga pala nakwento kay jongdae na napabili din sya ng taho si minseok naman natatawa lang sa side ni jongdae si jongdae naman panay **_“that poging borta magtataho made you eat something you said you’ll never eat! Aba, dapat mameet naming sya, I’ll tell him to make you eat cucumber naman!”_** binato ni baekhyun ng unan si jongdae sa mukha, at doon na nagumipsa ang pillow fight nila. (hehe madami sila unan sa sala)

****

Tulad nang nakasanayan hinihintay nya si chanyeol

 

Pero mukhang today is not a good day kasi walang chanyeol, si mang cardo ang magtataho today

 

“May sideline kasi si Chanyeol ngayon kaya ako muna yung naglalako ng taho” sabi ni Mang Cardo.

 

Nag-smile nalang si Baek. _today lang naman. baka malaki ang profit sa sideline na yon._

Nasa sala na sya eating his taho, pero bakit hindi masarap tong taho nya today

 

Ah _no extra syrup_

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun bakit sya sad

 

Siguro part nadin ng daily routine nya yung pangaasar ni chanyeol sakanya

 

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung super malas ba nya today kasi kinahapunan may nag ring ng doorbell nila sa gate, pagbukas nya ng gate

 

“Surprise, babe! Did you miss me?” si Sehun na may hawak na mga paper bags ang flower boquet

 

Tinry ni Baekhyun yung best nyang hindi umirap “Why are you here?” straight to the point na tanong nya, at halata naman sa tono ng pananalita nya at expression nya na hindi sya natutuwa

Hindi nya alam kung manhid na tao si Sehun kasi hindi nya nagets yun “Ooops, wag ka na magalit! One month and 1 week lang naman ako nawala” sabi nya while smiling so big “hindi na ko aalis ulit. Bibisitahin na ulit kita daily” napasapo nalang ng noo si Baekhyun

 

_Lord, mahal ko po freedom ko, ayoko pong makapatay at makulong_

“I told you not to visit me again, Oh Sehun” inis na inis na yung boses ni Baekhyun. Gusto nya na talagang sapakin si Sehun.

 

“No, I won’t stop visiting you, Byun Baekhyun. I’ll do everything to win your heart again” this time seryoso na yung boses ni Sehun, nakatingin si sehun straight sa mata nya. “Baekhyun, I’m sorry kung nagawa ko yun sa’yo dati, Pero diba? Sabi ko naman sa’yo, I will change for you. Ginawa ko Baekhyun” pleading na yung tono ng pananalita ni Sehun “Baek, I changed for you”

 

Gusto ni Baekhyun sabihing hindi sya affected, pero nasaktan sya nung naalala nya yung past nila ni Sehun

 

Gabi na non, sobrang lakas ng ulan dahil coding ang car ni Baekhyun hindi nya dala ang car nya, sobrang lakas ng ulan worse is wala syang payong, hindi sya marunong mag-commute at takot sya mag-taxi his only hope ay yung boyfriend nyang si Sehun.

 

10% nalang ang battery nya non, imbis na mag-book ng grab, mas pinili nyang tawagan nalang si Sehun. Magpapasundo nalang sya sa _boyfriend_ nya. Hinanap nya agad yung number ni sehun, then pressed call

 

1st ring… 2nd ring… 3rd ring… pagkaabot ng 10th ring saka lang sinagot ni sehun yung call nya

“baek?” sagot ni sehun, medyo maingay yung background sa kabilang line pero hindi na inintindi ni baekhyun yon

 

“sehun, san ka?” tanong nya kasi baka mamaya may importanteng ginagawa ang boyfriend nya

 

“uhm” mukhang nagcocontemplate si sehun “bakit, b?” imbis na sagutin nya yung tanong ni b, sinagot nya si b ng tanong.

 

“wondering lang if you’re free, uhm, kasi di ko dala car ko and malakas ulan wala akong umbrella, and nasa school padin ako” medyo nagheheistate siya if sasabihin nya yung next line

 

“and?” tanong ulit ni sehun mukhang sure na sya sa sasagot ni sehun kasi mukhang di sya interested the way he talks

 

“papasundo sana ako?” sabi nya with a shy chuckle _pls say yes pls say yes_

“sorry, baekhyun” _ohhh baekhyun_. _not babe. not b. baekhyun._

tinry nya yung best nyang i-ignore yung something na nagfoform sa throat nya. Sehun only calls him baekhyun every time hindi sila okay.

 

“o-okay lang, nagtatanong lang naman ako. saan ka ba?” nag-aalangan siya magtanong because of the baekhyun thing

“with friends, b. sorry. bawi ako next time, medyo miss ko na kasi tropa, never na kami nakapag-hangout” parang sa priority list ni sehun laging nasa 10th place si Baekhyun

 

“okay lang, I understand. I love –“ naputol yung sasabihin nya kasi sabi ni sehun he had to go na daw then pinatay nya yung call.

 

Hindi na napigilan ni baekhyun, napaiyak nalang sya. Masakit. Sobrang sakit. What happened to them? Hindi naman sila ganito dati? Sehun used to be a sweet boyfriend to him. Super caring and protective nag-offer pa nga syang daily nya ihahatid sundo si Baekhyun. But tonight? Kung kelan need nya si Sehun, he’s not free. He chose his friends over him.

 

Oo, mababaw. Pero masakit kasi. Hindi ka importante sa taong mahal mo. Pag need naman ni Sehun ng help nya, he never hesitate to say yes.

 

“b pwede pagawa assignment ko?” siya naman “sure, baby”

 

“b, pwede ikaw na gumawa research ko? medyo napagod kasi ako” si baek naman oo, sige gagawin ko

 

B pwede pa ganon, pwede pa ganito. yes, sehun. sure, sehun. i will, sehun.

 

Kahit sya mismo nagstruggle sa sarili nyang assignments, kahit sya mismo kulang ang time para gawin lahat ng kailangan nyang gawin. Walang ano ano uunahin nya yung kay sehun. sehun is always number 1 sa priority list nya.

 

But sya? Never nagging number 1 after that night.

 

Iniisip nyang hindi yun yung reason, baka need lang ni sehun ng bagong company, new friends.

 

Sabi naman ni Sehun mahal niya siya. Baka masyado lang nasstuck si sehun sakanya kaya need nya makipag-hangout sa friends nya.

 

Sabi niya naman kasama niya yung friends nya. Baekhyun trust him. Malaki tiwala nya kay Sehun.

 

Pinunasan nya yung mukha nya.

 

That night umuwi syang basing-basa sya at ang mga gamit nya. Inabot na sya ng 2 AM palipat lipat sya ng sasakyan kasi hindi nga sya marunong mag-commute.

 

Nalaman ni Jongdae yun, galit nag alit sya kay Sehun kasi **_“what the fuck Byun. Asan boyfriend mo? Bakit di ka nagpasundo? Pano kung nawala ka?”_**

****

**_“Andito naman ako, Dae. May sakit nga lang. About kay si Sehun, nalowbat yung phone ko before ko sya matawagan. Don’t be mad at him na”_** ang tanga. Ang tanga tanga nya. Nagawa pa nyang pagtakban si Sehun.

One week after that incident, may nag-send sakanya ng video from unknown number

 

Walang kahit anong message, video lang talaga. Na-curious sya kaya binuksan nya agad yung video,

 

Pero nung binuksan nya ito, nagsisi sya

 

It was sehun, kissing another man and yung mga friends nya _“damn! oh sehun  ditched his boyfriend just to get a proper fuck tonight! That’s our boy!”_ naghihiyawan sila _“siguro by now you little uto-uto boyfriend was soaked na”_

_“bro, that’s harsh”_ sabi nung may hawak ng phone _“guys, you need to stop him. yung boyfriend ni sehun”_

 

Inangat ni sehun yung ulo nya and tumingin sa guy na may hawak ng phone _“hayaan mo sya, I fucked him once na okay na ko saknaya. I just need him for my grades, kung gusto mo ikaw sumundo?”_ at nagtawanan na silang lahat except sa guy na may hawak ng phone

 

Yun yung araw na kailangan nya si Sehun, pero sabi ni Sehun he’s just hanging ou with his friends. Yun pala he’s having an affair na. Nabitawan ni Baekhyun yung cellphone nya. He feel used by Oh Sehun . Gamit na gamit sya. Maybe tama sya, that night, after sehun fucked him, nawala na lahat ng sparks na meron si Sehun para sakanya. After that night nag-start nang maging distant si Sehun sakanya. Yun lang ba talaga yung kailangan ni Sehun sakanya?

 

That day din, he texted Sehun para sabihin sakanyang nakikipag-break na sya, hindi nya kayang gawin yun personally dahil marupok sya, madali syang bumigay, he also sent him the video of him making out with someone na wala nang balak si Baekhyun kilalanin pa. Nagulat si Baekhyun kasi isang oras lang after nya isend yung break up text nya kay Sehun, dumating agad ito sa bahay niya. Sobrang di expected kasi si Sehun lumuhod sa harapan nya, niyakap ang mga tuhod nya, nagmamakaawa.

 

**_“B, I’m sorry! I was out of my mind that night. I was drunk. B, please give another chance. Promise, magbabago na ko”_ **

 

Ang tang. Sobrang tanga. Parang tanga talaga si Baekhyun. Masyado ba syang masokista? Pero mahal na mahal nya kasi si Sehun. Anong magagawa nya? Isang tingin nya lang sa mata ni Sehun, simpleng pag-mamakaawa at sorry lang nito, bumigay agad sya. Pinatawad nya agad sya.

 

Parang gago lang kasi after one month nahuli nya si Sehun nakikipaghalikan sa isang guy sa men’s room sa school. Aalis na sana sya pero nakita sya ni Sehun, habang hinahalikan nya yung lalaki, nagtama yung mga mata ni Baek

 

Isa sa pinaka-ayaw ni Baekhyun ay yung makita syang mahina, pero anong magagawa nya? He was hurt, sa pangalawang pagkakataon ng iisang lalaki. Tumakbo si siya palabras ng CR, ang malas kasi naabutan sya ni Sehun, hinatak nito yung kamay nya pero mas mabilis si Baekhyun. Sinampal nya si Sehun gamit yung isang kamay nya.

 

“Anong excuse mo ngayon sehun?” sigaw nya habang umiiyak, wala na syang pakielam kung umiiyak sya ngayon, sa harap ni Sehun at nang iba pang stundents sa school “nagalit sakin mga kaibigan ko because of you! ginawa ko lahat para sa’yo, pero gagaguhin mo din pala ako ulit”

 

“B, it’s not what you’re thinkin-“

 

“Fuck Sehun, I’m tired. Ayoko na. lokong-loko na ko” napaluhod si Baekhyun “please, don’t beg for another chance. Please, ayoko na mag-pakatanga” sabi niya habang pahina ng pahina ang boses nya, umiiyak padin sya “just go”

 

“I’m sorry, Baek. Maybe you’re right” nag-lakad na si sehun paalis sakanya.

 

Nasaktan si Baekhyun, hindi nya alam kung bakit. Siguro kung humingi pa ulit ng isang chance si Sehun, pagbibigyan nya. Kasi ganon sya katanga, at ganon nya kamahal si Sehun.

 

Sehun used to be Baekhyun’s world, pero noon yon. Unlike Sehun, legit ang change o pagbabago kay Baekhyun.

 

Ginawa nya ang best nya maging masaya ulit, mag-move on, kalimutan si Sehun. Naging okay sila ng mga kaibigan nya.

 

Pero after a few months after nya maka-move on, nagparamdam ulit si Sehun.

 

 ** _“Baek, this time I’m going to change for real”_** sabi ni Sehun, sakto namang andon si Jongdae. Sinamaan nya ng tingin si Baekhyun, ready na syang durugin si Sehun at si Baekhyun pag nagpakatanga nanaman si Baekhyun sakanya.

 

Pero nabuhayan ng dugo at loob si Jongdae nung umiling si Baekhyun **_“Sorry Sehun, once is enough. Twice is too much. Ayoko na”_** he told Sehun with a smile.

 

Pero mukhang determined si Sehun this time and umiling sya **_“No, B. I will do my best to make you believe that I will change for you, and this time totoo na. I love you, B. I realized it months after the day we broke up. I’m still sorry for everything that I did. Pero please, let me prove myself to you”_**  sabi ni Sehun. Baekhyun was about to tell him na kahit anong gawin nya wala na talaga, per inunahan sya ni Sehun, tumalikod ‘to at umalis habang nagsasalita **_“Kahit anong sabihin mo, B. Di ako susuko”_**

 

Back to the present

 

“You told me those words before, Sehun” sabi ni Baekhyun “at hindi na ko naniniwala” sabi nya while looking dow sa paa nya “gave you a chance before, pero sinaktan mo padin ako, ulit” tumingin na sya kay sehun at nag-smile, halata namang nagsisisi si sehun. siguro nga nagbago na si sehun, almost a year nadin since nagstart syang gawin ‘to, pero nagbago nadin kasi si baekhyun, at ang feelings nya kay sehun.

 

“just allow me to prove myself, b. at least habang wala ka pang iba” sabi ni sehun tapos inabot nya yung mga hawak nya kay baekhyun “I know you like those brands, and you like flowers din” he smiled, di sana kukunin ni baek pero pinilit ni sehun sakanya yung mga dala nya “please, accept mo na as a sign of sorry dahil sa mga nagawa ko before. basta b, I’m telling you, I won’t stop. hangga’t malaya ka pa, lalaban ako” sabi ni Sehun, tapos hinalikan nya yung head ni Baekhyun at naglakad na papunta sa car nya.

 

 

Well, ano pa ang eexpect nya kay Oh Sehun. Pang-ilang beses nya na din nasabi yun sakanya, pang-ilang beses na nya nireject si sehun. Pang-ilang beses na din nasabi ni Sehun yon sakanya, na lalaban sya. Nalulungkot sya para kay Sehun, oo nasaktan sya ni Sehun multiple times nung sila pa. Pero hindi mahilig sa _karma_ si Baekhyun. Makasakit ang pinakahuling bagay na gagawin nya. Taking revenge is not his thing, kaya as much as possible, hanggat maaga pa tinatry nya yung best nyang ipa-intindi kay Sehun na wala na talaga. Pero palaban nga siguro talaga si Sehun, sana lang hindi nya maranasan yung sakit na dinanas ni Baekhyun sakanya dati. Walang taong deserving makaranas ng ganong sakit. Magpaka-masokista. Magpaka-tanga.   

 

Kinagabihan, nasa kwarto si Baekhyun chatting with his favorite person

 

 **JdK:** nako, b! I’m telling you, sa susunod talaga just stab him!

 **b:** omg ka talaga dae! u’r so bad!!!!! [angry emoji]

 **JdK:** eh ayaw kasi tumigil

 **JdK:** anyway, r u free tom?

 **b:** yes y

 **JdK:** wala lang. let’s go malling or kaya eat tayo

 **JdK:** antagal na natin di nakapg-bond, with min and kyung?

 

Medyo tinatamad si B so nagiisip pa sya if sama sya. Pero nung minention si Kyungsoo

 

_Oh my god! Si Kyungsoo!_

**b:** omg ksoo sure g what time?

 **JdK:** y do I feel like you wouldn’t say yes

 **JdK:** kung di ko pa binanggit si kyungsoo di ka sasama

 **JdK:** what a friend

 **JdK:** konti nalang talaga baek ididisown na kita

 **b:** oh i’m scared [face screaming in fear emoji]

 **b:** eh lagi naman kasi tayo nagkikita dae, si kyungie tagal ko na last nakita

 **JdK:** sabihin mo crush mo sya

 **b:** pano mo nasabi

 **b:** cute lang kasi sya ikaw

 **JdK:** ano? ano ako?

 **b:** super cute

 **JdK:** nako byun

 

at dahil sobrang close nga sila, hindi sila nauubusan ng topic.tumagal ng tumagal ang paguusap nila. mula kay kyungsoo na crush ni baekhyun, hanggang sa hopeless sehun, at kay chanyeol, pero hep hep syempre di nawala ang pag-judge nila sa mga taong ayaw nila. part nay un lagi ng usapan, always naman sila naguusap dun pero tulad ni baekhyun changeable din ang taong jinujudge nila kada araw. one time yung babaeng masama tingin kay baekhyun sa mall, the next time yung nakasabay ni jongdae sa counter ng mcdo at lahat ng taong kinaaasaran nila. sa sobrang enjo ni baek di nya namalayan yung oras kaya pagtingin nya sa oras sa phone nya

 

**2:48 AM**

_oh my god! I need to wake up early pa to see chanyeol! Fck fck fck_

**b:** oh my god kim jongdae

 **b:** it’s almost 3 am

 **b:** I need to wake up early pa to buy taho!

 **b:** oh my god good night dae

 **JdK:** my friend you’re so whipped goonight [kissing face emoji; red heart emoji]

kumunot yung noo ni Baek when he saw Dae’s reply _what whipped who’s whipped_

 **b:** what do u mean by whipped [angry face emoji]

 **JdK:** chill

 **JdK** : I mean u’re whipped sa taho

 **JdK** : baket ano akala mo [smirking face emoji]

 **JdK** : wag ka na magreply, go to sleep na

 **JdK:** ” good nyt my friend [kiss mark emoji]

 

Umaga na ulit, napaka-undestatement kung sasabihin ni Baekhyun na hindi sya nagmamadali. Halos masubsob sya kakatakbo pababa dahil pagtingin nya sa phone nya ng time

 

**_“holy catsup! 9:30 na! si Chanyeol! Yung taho!”_ **

 

Sa kasamaang palad at hate na hate ata sya ng mundo, inabutan nya si Nanay Lucy na iniinom yung pinaka-last portion ng taho nya sa favirote baso nya.

 

_Bakit kasi late ka natulog, late ka tuloy nagising._

Pumunta sya diretcho kay Nanay Lucy, naka-smile naman si Nanay Lucy “Nak, ibinili na kita ng taho. Dinagdagan din pala ni pogi yung arnibal mo”

 

Umupo si Baekhyun sa dining chair nya at kinuha yung taho “Di ko sya naabutan ngayon, Nay” ininom nya yung taho. _ang sarap, pero mas masarap to if nakita ko si chanyeol today._

 

Another _no chanyeol day_

 

“Bakit ka sad, nak? May bukas pa naman” yung tingin ni nanay lucy sakanya, nakakaasar _seryoso nanay what’s your pinapahiwatig_ “crush mo sya nak no?”

 

“Nanay talaga. Hindi ko sya crush!” ang pabebe talaga “friends lang kami” sabi nya then nilagok nya na yung taho nya “it’s so imposible na maging crush ko sya, you know that nanay”

 

“sige, nak. Kunyari naniniwala si nanay” grabe si nanay lucy tumatawatawa pa sya habang sinasabi yan. _di ko na nga nakita si chanyeol, inaasar pa ko ni nanay lucy_

 

-

 

 

 

He’s walking with Jongdae now sa mall, they’re meeting with kyungsoo. Dapat excited si Baek kasi he’s gonna meet kyungie, namiss nya yun sobra, pero he’s not. May gusto syang imeet na iba pero syempre hindi nya aaminin kung sino yon

 

“bakit mukhang di excited ang baby baek ko?” siniko sya ni jongdae then jongdae gae him a why-look

 

“I’m happy, dae. kulang lang sa tulog” well, true naman wala syang enough sleep kaya siguro walking zombie din sya, plus the fact na wala lang.

 

“anong oras ka ba gumising?” magsisinungaling ba si b or magsisinungaling sya? He’ll go with both “10am po, dad” answer ni baek

 

“I’m not your dad, but you’re my baby” tapos kinindatan sya ni dae

 

“what the fck dae! nakakasuka!” natawa si b sa ginawa ni jongdae. tumawa nalang si dae, dismissed na ang oras ng gising topic, buti nalang. di nya sasabihin kay jd na he woked up early for a taho. yes. taho, nad taho only.

 

Naglalakad sila, walk walk walk when may nahagilap yung eyes ni jongdae “oh my god, b. isn’t that kim jongin? Yung guy across your house?” tinignan ni b yung direction, and tumango sya “yes, it was him” nakaupo ito currently sa may coco and may guy in front of him

 

familiar yung back ng guy sakanya, nakita nya nay un

 

di nya lang ma-remember who, but the guy’s back was familiar.

 

Siguro if makita nya yung hair, maalala nya pero naka-cup sya.

 

“looks like he’s on a date! Batiin mo!” sabi ni Jongdae, pero umiling lang naman si B “We’re not close, di din kami friends, dae! I’m not like you” then dinilaan nya si jongdae

 

“anyway, kyungie said nasa pepper lunch na sya, dun daw nya gusto, sa kainan ng mga paminta” sabi ni jongdae sabay tawa ulit ng malakas, gusto sya batukan ni baek. Nakakahiya talaga kasama tong dinosaur na ‘to

“so bakit dito mo napili mr. soo, hindi na naman tayo paminta” bungad ni jongdae kay kyungsoo, namumula na si baek kasi _jongdae kim bunganga pls bunganga_ “kyungsoo, sorry wala talagang class minsan bibig ni jongdae” sabi ni baek the nagpabebe smile sya kay kyungsoo

 

_Ang cute talaga ni Kyungsoo_

“okay lang, baek. sanay na ko dyan sa panget na yan” sabi ni kyungsoo, tinuro nya si jongdae nung sinabi nya yung word na _panget_. nagpipigil ng tawa si b kasi yun yung pinaka-ayaw ni Jongdae, masabihan na panget

 

“ano kyungsoo do? Sinong panget?” ang lakas talaga ng bibig nitong taong to, nakatingin na yung mga kumakain sakanila, bago pa maituloy ni jongdae ang mga susunod na sasabihin nya _note: profanities_ agad tinakban na ito ni baek gamit ang dalawa nyang kamay.

 

matagal nang magkaibigan si kyungsoo at jongdae, pinakilala siya ni jongdae sakanya nung nasa moving on stage sya with sehun, lagi sya iniinis ni jongdae na crush nya si kyungsoo kasi _ang cute nya, pwede_ ang first sentence na nasabi nya kay jongdae nung tinanong sya ni jongdae kung kamusta si kyungsoo habang namumula ang mga pisngi at tenga nya.

 

nagkwkwentuhan si kyungsoo and jongdae about something na di magets ni baek habang si baek ay busy kumain ng kanyang supreme pepper rice nya, ang sarap talaga kumain. Sobrang nakafocus sya sa pagkain nya ng napili nanaman sya as target ni jongdae, ‘tong taong ‘to talaga “alam mo ba kyungsoo di yan sasama si baek kung di ko pa sinabing kasama ka din” excited na sabi ni jongdae

 

“oh anong gusto mong gawin ko jongdae kim?” mataray na sagot ni kyungsoo, oo cute si kyungsoo pero nakakatakot sya sometimes, kumunot noo ni jongdae “alam mo minsan wala ka talagang kwentang kausap” banas na sagot ni jongdae. natatawa-tawa nalang si baekhyun sa mga kahihiyan ni jongdae today.

 

Kumain nalang si jongdae kim bilang ayaw nya nang mabasag pa ulit ni kyungsoo, busyng busy sila kumain di nila napansin yung dalawang lalaki na pumasok sa pepper lunch at papunta sa table nila.

 

“Soo” narinig nilang tatlo sabay tingin nilang tatlo ng sabay sa pinanggalingan nung boses, nanlaki yung mga mata ni Baekhyun kasi si Jongin

 

At si Chanyeol

 

nanlaki din ang mga mata ni Chanyeol, ganon din si Jongin. Liningon ni Baekhyun ang dalawang kaibigan nya na halatang confused sa eksena.

 

“Chanyeol?” sabi ni Baekhyun, this time mata na ni Kyungsoo ang nanlaki “You know him?” nag-nod lang po si Baekhyun

 

Tumingin naman si Jongdae kay Chanyeol at kay Baekhyun “the bort-“ hindi na natuloy ni jongdae yung sasabihin nya dahil tinakpan ulit ni baek ang bibig nya sa pangalawang pagkakataon at tinignan nya si jongdae ng mananahimik-ka-o-papatayin-kita-look

 

Konti nalang talaga masasapak na ni baekhyun si jongdae dahil sa bibig nyang di marunong prumreno

 

“oh you know him, how?” kyungsoo asked, sasagot na sana si baekhyun pero nagsalita bigla si jongin “kyungsoo, hon, diba chanyeol sells taho sa may village namin, and baekhyun’s house was across mine” sabi ni kyungsoo, na-gets naman ni kyungsoo where jongin is coming from, sa tingin ni baek

“ah, so you’re the suki pala” sabi ni kyungsoo then he smirked, “ah, oo nga pala, since you knew naman pala each other, boyfriend ko si jongin, last week lang” sabi ni kyungsoo kay baek at jongdae

 

Nagulat naman si baek, wow, nanlaki yung mata nya. Kyungsoo is taken na!

 

Katulad ni Baekhyun, gulat din si Jongdae “Oh my god! So that means wala ng chance si B sa’yo!?” gusto ni baek tapalan ng maraming masking tape yung bibig ni jongdae, nahihiya sya kay jongin, kyungsoo, at lalo na kay chanyeol

 

Tumingin sya sa mukha nilang tatlo isa isa, amused yung itsura ni jongin, neutral naman si kyungsoo dahil siguro sanay na sanay na sya when it comes sa topic na ‘to, when baekhyun looked at chanyeol di nya magets kasi nakayuko lang si chanyeol, and hindi talaga maintindihan yung kilos nya. _What’s the matter naman kaya_

“Alam mo Jongdae Kim, isa pang kuda mo, papakain kita sa apoy” masungit na sabi ni kyungsoo. Nabaling yung tingin ni baek kay kyungsoo dahil natawa sya sa sinabi nito, di naman siguro nya need i-explain yung sarili nya, _di naman diba?_

Naglalakad na sila sa mall ngayon, jongdae is walking alone talking to someone sa phone nya, probably si minseok. Jongin and kyungsoo walking side by side, magkaholding hands. While him and chanyeol walking side by side din pero nararamdaman mo talaga ang matinding awkwardness. Sure, he’s sad because hindi nya nasilayan si magtataho kaninang umaga, per he did not expect na magkikita sila right now. And, may malaking question mark parin sa head nya kasi _wow! Jongin and chanyeol are friends… how?_ He lives across jongin’s house pero never nya nakita si chanyeol there, nor magbenta ng taho si chanyeol doon.. or baka jongin is just like him before? Not into taho. Pero still, how did they became friends? Hindi sa namamaliit sya, pero a taho vendor and super rich guy? Ang amazing!

 

Okay so busy nga silang maglakad, gusto magsalita ni Baek just to lessen the awkwardness _byun, isip ng topic isip isip isip_

 

“Di ikaw yung bumili ng taho kanina ha” biglang nagsalita si Chanyeol, wow, thanks for saving me sa burden ng pagiisip ng pwedeng mapagusapan, sure he think they’re close pero not to the extent na walang awkwardness. Medyo nahihiya padin sya kay chanyeol for some reason.

 

Baekhyun did his pabebe _hehe_ laugh “I wasn’t able to wake up early, yan kasing si Jongdae pinuyat ako!” sabi nya while naka point sya kay Jongdae “3 AM ako nakatulog because hindi tumigil si Jongdae kaka-message”

 

“Kaya pala, di tuloy kumpleto araw ko. Wala akong narinig na taho syrup sa mga customer ko eh” cue chanyeol prounounced taho the way baekhyun pronuounced it padin.

 

Yumuko si Baekhyun dahil feel nyang nag-iinitn ang mukha, he giggled a little din hoping na chanyeol didn’t hear him _oh my gosh self why are you like this_

Hindi aamin si Baekhyun na kinikilig sya because no, no, never, hindi sya kinikilig

 

_Hindi kasha talaga eher_

“So if someone called that a-armi what do you call it again?” sabi nya while nakakunot ang noo nya

 

“arnibal” chanyeol answered while smiling, _ang pogi nya talaga_

“yes, arnibal, so if someone called arnibal as taho syrup okay lang kahit di na ko mag-buy?” baekhyun pouted

 

Chanyeol laughed “I didn’t say that” wow talaga sa lahat ng magtataho si chanyeol yung pinaka borta, pinaka-pogi, at higit sa lahat pinakamagaling mag-english “mas gusto ko padin if galling sa’yo” sabi ni chanyeol with a teasing smile, tapos kinindatan sya

 

_Holy mother macarons pls eat me floor pls I can’t stop my face na mamula_

“b-bakit? W-why?” _baekhyun why did you stutter!?!?!?!?!?_ Nakayuko si baekhyun nung sinabi nya yun, pero tinignan nya si chanyeol, naka-smile sya per buti nalang hindi sya nakatingin kay baekhyun, nakatingin sya sa malayo

 

Pero joke lang kasi tumingin ito kay baekhyun tapos ginulo ng slight hair nya _hala lord help me_ “Kasi ang cute mop ag sinasabi mo yun” chanyeol smiled, kasama mata nya _uhuhuhu looooooord_ “I won’t last a day without your taho syrup” kinata nya yun with the I won’t last a day without you by carpenters tune

 

Habang naglalakad tuloy sila nag-play sa isip ni bakehyun yung I won’t last a day without you ng carpenters

 

 _Hindi hindi hindi_ hindi sya aamin na si chanyeol yun, kasi hindi naman talaga. Ang totoo nyan since the day he ate or drinked taho masasabi nya nang he won’t last a day without /chanyeol’s/ taho. _promise yung taho lang talaga._

-

 

Nasa KTV bar sila, naka-habol na si Minseok sa karaoke session nila. Kasama padin nila si Jongin, Kyungsoo at Chanyeol. Magkatabi si Jongin at Kyungsoo, si Minseok at Jongdae, gamit na gamit ni Jongdae ang mic!

 

At dahil parehas naman silang single ni chanyeol _single nga ba sya?_ sila ang mag-katabi

 

Nakatingin lang si Baekhyun sa dalawang couple, napapangiti sya ng dalawang pares ng magkasintahan.

 

Kitang kita sa mga mata nila ang pag-mamahal, adoration. Ano kayang nararamdaman nila ngayon? Naaalala nya nung sila pa ni Sehun, nung maayos pa ang lahat. Ganon din sila, siguro sya lang, siguro si Sehun din, siguro. Naisip ni Baekhyun _what if kami padin ni Sehun? What if he didn’t fooled and used me? What if I still love him until now? Ganyan din kaya ako? 3 couples kaya kami ditto ngayon?_ Iniisip nya yun while looking at chanyeol _pero what if the person beside me was my boyfriend? Ano kayang pakiramdam?_

 

Hindi pa iniimagine ni Baekhyun kung ano ang magiging pakiramdam hininto nya na, he doesn’t want to think about it. chanyeol and him are friends.

 

Yes, he find chanyeol pogi, chanyeol finds him cute. Pero too early pa to imagine things.

 

Crush nya si chanyeol? Maybe, yes. Crush sya ni Chanyeol? He don’t know.

 

Pero _okay aamin na ko_ he’s starting to like Chanyeol. Pero he doesn’t want to pursue it, ayaw nya pa munang bumuo ng feelings. He just know Chanyeol as his daily taho supply pero wala syang alam sa background nito. Gusto nyang makilala pa ng lubusan si Chanyeol. Ni hindi nya nga alam na friends sila ni Jongin or matanong how they became friends. Hindi nya alam saan ang boundaries nila. Pero does that matter? Nakakausap, nakakasama nya si Chanyeol. Ang he’s sure that Chanyeol is a nice person, a fine person. Madali sya kausap. He’s sure din na Chanyeol can always makes him happy. Maybe his heart to race a little din. His smile. He likes Chanyeol’s smile a lot. Pero he doesn’t want to pursue it _yet_. He need a sign, a sign if he should continue it or not.

_Lord, give me a sign if I should continue or stop_

 “Ang layo ng iniisip ah, umabot hanggang mars” si chanyeol, sa tabi nya

 

Isa ka dun sa iniisip ko, actually ikaw almost. Sasabihin nya sana pero nope

 

Tumawa si baekhyun “nasundan mo?” yung mo nya mahaba like mooooooo? In a very cute way kasi baekhyun is cute. Whether you agree or agree. Wala tayo karapatan mag-disagree, even chanyeol find him cute.

 

“naramdaman ko,” ang genuine ng smile ni chanyeol, sabay tingin nya sa mga couples around them “naiinggit ka sakanila no?” ang genuine din ng pagkakasabi nya nun

 

“Me maiinggit? Why? Cute ba sila?" tumingin si baekhyun kay chanyeol nang mapang-asar. syempre he'll never tell chanyeol what's running in his mind at this moment kaya let's go to teasing "ikaw siguro naiinggit no?" nakakaloko talaga yung look nya, like challenging look pero mapang-asar

 

nakatingin lang si chanyeol sakanya while chuckling, tinusok ni baek yung tagiliran nya with his index finger "uy, you're envious! it's obvious" tumatawa si baekhyun while teasing chanyeol padin 

 

pero napatigil sya nang biglang nilapit ni chanyeol yung mukha nya sa mukha ni baekhyun, ang bilis bilis nang pangyayarI hindi nakapag-ready si baekhyun. konti nalang magtatama yung lips nila, b tried his best para mag-steady "eh pano kung sabihin kong naiinggit ako? will you be my partner for tonight?" sabi nya then he smirked "sweet partner, as sweet as my taho syrup"

 

fuck. oh my god. lord, is this the Chanyeol I knew? Mapanghamon? In a very good and sexy way? BAEKHYUN BYUN HINDI KA MARUPOK

 

Parang isda si Baekhyun kasi bukas sara bukas sara yung bibig nya. Tumawa naman si Chanyeol "I'm just kidding pero you're cute ha" after nya sabihin yun kumindat sya, kinindatan nya si baekhyun like baekhyun is used to his flirty side

 

IS THIS THE CHANYEOL PARK BA TALAGA? THE MAGTATAHO? LORD, ASAN NA YUNG CHANYEOL NA YUN? LORD BAKIT ANLANDI NYA.  Lord, is this the sign na hinihingi ko? napaka-bilis!? mas mabilis pa sa internet sa Pilipinas!? 

 

Pauwi na sila, kakababa lang nila ng jeep. Hindi na nagdala ng car si Baekhyun dahil sinundo naman sya ni Jongdae kanina. At buti nalang andito si Chanyeol, hanggang ngayon kasi hindi padin sya marunong mag-commute. "Akala ko joke lang yung sinabi ni Jongdae na hindi ka marunong mag-commute" natatawa-tawa si Chanyeol

 

hiyang-hiya naman si Baekhyun, di nya kasi talaga alam kung pano mag-commute. Hindi nga rin nya alam na 9 pesos lang pala ang pamasahe sa jeep, nagbayad kasi sya ng 200 pesos para sakanila ni Chanyeol, ang funny kasi isang 100 pesos, tapos dalawang 50 pesos yung iniabot nya kay Chanyeol para ibayad sana sa driver. Tinawanan lang sya ni Chanyeol, kumuha sya ng 20 pesos sa bulsa nya at nagbayad "manong, bayad po. dalawa lang po" nanlaki mata ni Baekhyun. Nung first time nya mag-commute yung Oh Sehun incident pa, masyado syang problemado kaya di nya na matandaan lahat ng details nung nagcommute sya. Feeling nya tuloy na-scam sya ng sobrang lala kasi binuhos nya yung pera nya non that time kay kuya driver.

 

nakayuko lang si Baekhyun habang naglalakad sila papasok sa village nila, nahihiya kasi talaga sya "oh bakit ka nakayuko? nahihiya ka ba?" parang nabaligtad yung scenario kanina, kasi si chanyeol naman ang nangaasar sakanya this time

 

"eh, nakakahiya kasi talaga" sagot nya, nahihiya talaga sya.

 

"wag kang mahiya, hindi mo naman talaga alam eh" nag-bend knee si chanyeol at tinignan si baekhyun sa mata, side ng mata "ang cute mo nga eh" 

 

okay, this time nahihiya namumula kinikilig na sya.pwede na syang lamunin ng floor. seryoso. Chanyeol please lang maghunus dili ka. Oh my god. wala syang masabi kundi "thank you, chanyeol" first time nya lang nakasama si chanyeol whole day pero sobrang overwhelmed sya sa lahat ng compliments ni chanyeol sa kanya. Gusto nya tuloy yakapin ng malala si chanyeol.

 

"no worries, baek" chanyeol smiled "if you need me, my help or pag magcocommute ka just text me" sabi ni chanyeol

 

napatingin sya agad kay Chanyeol na kasalukuyan parin naka bend ang knees sa loob loob nya ang bastos nitong lalaking to sa mga maliliit like him pero okay lang din kasi si chanyeol naman yun "huh, eh wala naman akong number mo" nagpout sya

 

"edi akin na phone mo, itatype ko" sabi nya na nakasmile padin

 

hindi ba sya napapagod kaka-smile. 

 

agad na kinuha ni baekhyun yung phone nya sa pocket ng jeans nya, shet marupok kuha agad phone uto-uto ka baekhyun byun, at iniabot kay chanyeol "here oh" kinuha naman ni chanyeol yung phone nya

 

napasmile si chanyeol ng malaki, nacurious si baekhyun kasi nakatingin si chanyeol sa phone nya while smiling ng malaki. napasapo sya ng noo kasi naalala nyang picture nya nga pala yung wallpaper nya oh my gosh i forgot "ang cute ha" sabi ni chanyeol, grabe talaga kung pwede lang talaga ang taong kamatis, ganon na si baekhyun ngayon. agad na tinype ni chanyeol yung number nya at sinave ito sa pangalan na "chanyeol pogi park" di na nag-complain si baek. totoo naman eh.

 

 

naglalakad na sila papunta sa bahay nila Baekhyun, tanaw na ni Baekhyun ang bahay nila at tanaw na tanaw nya rin ang kotse ni Sehun, at si Sehun na nakasandal sa gilid ng kotse nya. Kinabahan si Baekhyun dahil kasama nya si Chanyeol, at wala syang tiwala sa bibig ni Sehun.

 

 

 

Nang papalapit na sila ni Chanyeol sa bahay, nakita agad sila ni Sehun. Nakangiti sya pero mukhang pumait ang ngiti nya nung nakita niya si Chanyeol. Lumakad si Sehun papunta sakanya, yayakapin sana ni Sehun si Baekhyun pero pinigilan agad ni Baekhyun si Sehun “Sehun, anong ginagawa mo dito?” mahinang sabi ni Baek. Hindi nya nakikita yung reaksyon ni Chanyeol kasi nakatalikod sya kay Chanyeol.

 

 

 

“Binibisita ka, kanina pa ko nandito. Sabi ni Nanay Lucy umalis ka daw kaya inintay nalang kita” sabi ni Sehun at ngumiti

 

 

 

“Oh, okay” ang sagot ni Baekhyun, agad nyang tinignan si Chanyeol at nakatingin siya kay Sehun

 

 

 

“Ah, Chanyeol” biglang sabi ni Baekhyun at hinatak si Chanyeol “Si S-sehun nga pala, ah ano ko” hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung pano nya ipapakilala si Sehun kay Chanyeol, iniisip nya palang kung ano ang sasabihin nya

 

 

“Ex nya” pero biglang humirit si Sehun “pero sa ngayon, manliligaw nya. Ikaw, pre? Chanyeol? Tama ba?” tanong ni Sehun, halatang nangaasar at asar na asar si Sehun, oo dahil multitasker sya. Gusto nalang ni Baekhyun lamunin ng lupa.

 

 

 

“Oo, Chanyeol. Kaibigan ako ni Baekhyun” sagot ni Chanyeol, umakbay sya kay Baekhyun, na ikinagulat ni Baekhyun sabay ngiti nya,

 

 

 

_Ouch. Kaibigan. Friend._

 

Di mabasa ni Baekhyun yung reaksyon ni Chanyeol, pero si Sehun basing-basa nya. Nangaasar sya pero sya mismo pikon. Nakakunot ang noo nya habang nakatingin sa kamay ni Chanyeol na naka-akbay kay Baekhyun.

 

 

 

 

-

 

To say na di na-stress si Baekhyun sa nangyari kagabi ay napaka-understatement. Hindi nya sure pero feeling nya nagpapaligsahan yung dalawa.

 

 

Inaya kasi siya ni Sehun mag-coffee near sa house nila, may coffee shop kasi inside sa subdivision nila. Kilala nya si Sehun at alam nyang hindi sya tatanggap ng “no” as an answer, pero nahihiya rin siya itaboy si Chanyeol so inaya nya nadin si Chanyeol. Na ikinasimangot ni Sehun. Alam naman nya na hindi gusto ni Sehun na kasama si Chanyeol, pero ayaw din nya makasama si Sehun ng silang dalawa lang. Buti nalang pumayag si Chanyeol.

 

 

Nung umoorder naman sila, isa pa ding nakaka-stress na pangyayari for Baekhyun. “Just choose what coffee you like, treat ko na” sabi ni Sehun while smiling kay Baek, lumingon din sya kay Chanyeol “at ikaw din, libre ko na” sabay irap nya.

 

 

“No, bro, I can manage” ang sagot ni Chanyeol sabay smirk kay Sehun. What the fuck, ang sexy nung pagkakasabi ni Chanyeol, kinilig si Baekhyun ng slight. “Ikaw, Baek, baka gusto mo ng cake. I’ll buy you, kahit ilang slice” sabi nya sabay ngiti nya ng nakalabas yung dimples nya. Nag-jelly yung knees ni Baekhyun sa part na yun. Gusto nya tusukin yung dimples. Ang lalim.

 

 

Pero nabalik si Baekhyun sa wisyo, naalala nya nab aka nag struggle in terms of money si Chanyeol “No na, Chanyeol. I’m fine with coffee lang” sagot nya

 

 

 

“No, Baek, if yun ang iniisip mo, it’s okay. I have extra money to buy you cake” sagot nya sabay wink.

 

 

 

Si Sehun sa side halatang gusto nang manuntok.

 

 

 

Nung nasa chair naman sila accidentally naspill ni Baekhyun ung konting coffee sa sarili nya, nag-unahan ba naman yung dalawa kumuha ng tissue at punasan sya. Gets nya yung kay Sehun, why he’s being like that. Pero si Chanyeol? Siguro he’s like that to his friends lang. Sweet, caring, gentleman. Sana all.

 

 

 

Ayan nanaman sya _friend._

_Friend_

_Kaibigan_

_Friend_

_Kaibigan_

 

Nung uuwi na medyo nagaaway padin yung dalawa kung sino mag-hahatid sakanya. Stressed.

 

 

“Ako na mag-hahatid kay Baekhyun, nasa tapat ng house naman nila car ko” sabi ni Sehun nung palabras na sila ng coffee shop.

 

 

“Ako na, ako naman yung may responsibility sakanya today, so ako na” sagot ni Chanyeol

 

 

“Ako na nga, di mo ba narinig? Nandon naman yung car ko sa tapat ng house nila” sabi ni Sehun ulit

 

 

“Ako na, nasa tapat ng bahay nila yung bahay ng kaibigan ko, dadaan ako sa kaibigan ko” Buwelta naman ni Chanyeol

 

 

“Edi dumiretcho ka sa bahay ng kaibigan mo” si Sehun ulit

 

 

“Edi dumiretcho ka nalang sa sasakyan mo” sagot ni Chanyeol naman

 

 

Nasstress na si Baekhyun masyado kaya nagsalita na sya “Okay, para walang away. Either ihahatid nyo kong dalawa or didiretcho kayo parehas sa pupuntahan nyo” sabi nya.

 

 

In the end pinili nilang ihatid si Baekhyun. Pero may kuryente between sa mata ni Sehun at Chanyeol

 

 

_Lord, lamunin nalang sana ako ng lupa._

Ngayon iniisip nya bakit nakikipag-compete si Chanyeol kay Sehun.

 

 

_Sign, I need sign. Lahat ba ng ginawa at sinabi nya kagabi ang mga signs? Lord?_

 

 

 

 

10 days after that day, okay pa naman si Baekhyun.

 

 

Araw-araw nya nakikita si Chanyeol, because hello, taho duties! Sa loob ng 10 days 5 times na syang nakalibre. Ayaw pumayag ni Baekhyun sa libre but mas makulit si Chanyeol. Ayaw nya din pumayag na magbayad si Baekhyun. Halos araw-araw nya din nakikita si Sehun dahil bisita ito ng bisita kahit ilang beses sya itaboy ni Baekhyun.

 

 

Mabuti nalang hindi sila nagkakasabay kasi kung nagkasabay sila baka nabawasan na ng 20 years ang life span ni Baekhyun sa sobrang stressed dahil sakanilang dalawa.

 

 

Pero parang nabuhusan si Baekhyun ng sobrang lamig na tubig nang naalala nya yung sinabi ni Chanyeol kaninang umaga. **_“Baek, baka hindi muna ako yung mag-lako ng taho kasi may something urgent na kailangan ko puntahan every morning. You know, work. I mean raket”_** sabi ni Chanyeol, gusto mag-sad face ni Baekhyun, pero di nya ipapahalata kay Chanyeol na affected sya. **_“Pero don’t worry, dahil part ka na ng daily ko, baka dumaan ako dito every night or afternoon”_** sabi ni Chanyeol. Nabuhayan ng loob si Baekhyun, pero naalala nya si Sehun. Oh my god.Na-stress sya, Parang tanga kasi kinikilig sya habang nasstress.

 

 

 

5 days had passed, okay naman, bumibisita si Sehun sa hapon, si Chanyeol gabi na nakakadating. Feeling ni Baekhyun ang haba haba ng hair nya, pero alam naman nya kung ano ang agenda ng dalawa. Si Sehun, as manliligaw. Si Chanyeol, as friend. _FRIEND._

 

 

Laging may dalang sunflowers or ano mang flowers si Sehun, at kung ano mang makakain. Madalas syang may dalang pastries, napansin siguro ni Sehun na mahilig si Baekhyun sa sweets nung sila pa. Lagi syang may dalang chocolate or kaya strawberry cupcake. Bakit hindi na-apply ni Sehun sa sarili nya before yung gantong effort?

 

 

Minsan naiisip ni Baekhyun, bakit kailangan pa nilang humantong sa ganito bago tumino si Sehun? Bakit kung kalian tapos na si Baekhyun, wala na syang feelings saka nagkaroon si Sehun ng will to reciprocate yung feelings ni Baekhyun sakanya noon? Kung ganto ba si Sehun noon, masaya padin siguro sila hanggang ngayon. Madaming bakit, madaming tanong si Baekhyun sa sarili niya about his past and present with Sehun. Pero sa huli maiisip nya na _ah baka kasi hindi talaga kami ang para sa isa’t isa. That’s why hanggang ganto lang kami. Kaya ganon kami dati. Kasi hindi kami ang nakatadhana sa isa’t isa._ Napapangiti nalang si Baekhyun kada naiisip nya yun. Sana maintindihan din ni Sehun ‘yon, at sana mahanap nya na talaga ang para sakanya kasi sure naman si Baekhyun na hindi na sya yun.

 

 

Si Chanyeol naman, gabi gabi sya may pasalubong kay Baekhyun. Minsan nagtataka si Baekhyun kasi minsan nadadala ni Chanyeol yung mga pagkain na nagccrave sya. Parang nung isang araw nag-crave sya ng malala sa Coco milk tea, kinagabihan may dala dala si Chanyeol. Minsan naman tinetext sya ni Chanyeol kung may gusto ba sya, nahihiya naman si Baekhyun kasi alam nyang sapat lang ang kinikita ni Chanyeol pero dumadagdag pa sya sa gastusin. Pero sabi naman ni Chanyeol wag syang mag-alala dahil may nakalaan para doon. Nalito si Baekhyun ng malala kasi _oh my god? What? May nakalaan syang money for me? Is that what he mean? Really ba? Or mali lang pagkaka-understand ko?_ hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung ano talaga ibig sabihin ni Chanyeol doon kaya minsan kahit ayaw nya nagsasabi sya kay Chanyeol kung ano gusto nya, pero di naman ganon ka oportunista si Baekhyun. Nagpapabili sya ng mga abot kaya, mga food na never or minsan nya lang makain like banana-q, b-b-q sa kanto, tusok-tusok etc. actually mas masarap pa sila kaysa sa mga expensive food na dinadala ni Sehun, hindi naman biased si Baekhyun, pero ayon nga, Mas gusto nya yun, bakit ba?

 

 

 

Tonight is 6th night na bumisita si Chanyeol, hindi dumalaw si Sehun dahil his mom needs him daw to drive for her, okay lang naman kay Baekhyun if di makapunta si Sehun. Ewan nya lang kung si Chanyeol yung magsabi nun kung okay lang sakanya _wow syempre hindi noh_ okay hindi daw okay.

 

 

“Large Panda Milk Tea for Mr. B Byun” sabi ni Chanyeol pagka-open nya ng gate.

 

 

“Oh my god, thank you, Chanyeol!” binigyan nya ng isang power smile si Chanyeol “at as a bawi, nag-bake ako ng cake for you, tara pasok ka” inopen nya pa ng mas wide yung gate para makapasok si Chanyeol.

 

 

Pagpasok nila, hinatak nya agad si Chanyeol sa dining table nila “Wait for me there, I’ll get the cake” sabi nya, nagmadali sya pumunta sa ref nila at kuhain yung cake. Buti nakapaglagay na sya ng plates and fork.

 

 

While slicing the cake, Chanyeol is just watching him. Naiilang si Baekhyun _may dumi ba ko sa mukha ko, bakit nya ko tinititigan_ gusto rin nya tignan si Chanyeol pero di nya magawa kasi _oh my god mommy he’s looking at me padin_ nung na-slice nya na yung cake equally, kinuha nya yung plate sa harap ni Chanyeol, nakayuko lang sya. _hiya ako ih_ medyo nagshshake yung hand nya, kasi alam nyo naman feeling pag nakatingin sa’yo crush mo diba? Nakakangatog. Tinatry nya talaga yung best nyang di mahiya, magshake, mailang. Pressured sya pero na-shookt sya sa sinabi ni Chanyeol na sobrang hina, pero rinig padin ni Baekhyun “Baek, you’re so beautiful” at nasamid si Baekhyun sa sarili nyang laway, he choked mga kaibigan!

 

 

Napa-angat sya ng ulo at tumingin kay Chanyeol “A-anong sabi mo?” kunwari di nya narinig, pero kinilig sya don. Ang pabebe talaga, nakaka-asar.

 

 

“Wala sabi ko ang ganda mo” sabi ni Chanyeol at tumayo, tumabi sakanya, kinuha yung plate at cake lifter sa kamay nya “Nakayuko ka kasi, nailang ka ba sa tingin ko” tumawa si chanyeol ng cute yung hehe laugh “Sorry, ang cute cute at ganda mo lang kasi” seryoso gusto ni Baekhyun lamunin sya ng lupa. _LORDT_. Kung may balat sibuyas, siguro ako balat kamatis na ko sa pula. _LORD._

 

 

Nakatulala lang si Baekhyun kasi hindi sya sanay makatanggap ng compliments, lalo na kung galling pa sa crush nya. Should he thank Chanyeol or magpabebe? _Huhu_

In the end napagdesisyunan nyang “Thank you?” magthank you nalang pero patanong yung thank you nya, parang tanga talaga

 

 

“Cute” bulong ni Chanyeol, nagulat si Baekhyun kasi ganon pa kabilis kumilos si Chanyeol? Or matagal sya nag zone out kasi may cake na yung dalawang plates “Let’s taste your cake, excited ako” at parang bata si Chanyeol, naka-smile sya at halatang excited siya.

 

 

Nanaba ang puso ni Baekhyun sa nakikita nya, Chanyeol appreciating his work, never nagawa ni Sehun sakanya before.

 

 

 

Tinikman na ni Chanyeol yung cake at parang nag-liwanag yung mata nya “Wow! Di ka lang maganda at cute, Baek. Magaling din mag-bake” sabi nya at sumubo pa ulit ng isang bite “you’re my baek the baker” sabi nya at tumawa, then he sipped sa milk tea nya then “Baekhyun, I hope you’re aware that I like you”

 

 

 

_Baekhyun, I hope you’re aware that I like you_

 

 

_You’re my Baek. I’m your Baek…._

 

 

 

After nila kumain ng cake, na very awkward dahil sa sudden confession ni chanyeol, nagdecide silang manuod muna ng tv.

 

 

 

Parang from time to time ang bilis ng tibok ng puso ni Baekhyun.

 

 

 

 

_Chanyeol. Chanyeol. Chanyeol. Chanyeol...._

_Baekhyun, I hope you’re aware that I like you…._

Kung kanina si Chanyeol ang pinanunuod sya, this time sya ang nanunuod kay Chanyeol. This time he’s the one appreciating Chanyeol’s looks. Pinapanood nya lang si Chanyeol, tapos bigla itong tumawa dahil siguro may funny scene sa pinapanood nila, tumingin sya kay Baekhyun at tumatawa padin sya then sa tv.

 

 

 

Parang may something na lumipad sa tummy ni Baekhyun sa scene na yon ni Chanyeol, wow, biglang tumibok ng sobrang bilis yung puso nya.

 

 

 

_Chanyeol. Chayeol. Chanyeol. Chanyeol….._

_Baekhyun, I hope you’re aware that I like you…._

_Eh ako kaya? Do I like him? Or crush stage padin ‘to?_

Is he ready to like Chanyeol back? Ready na ba sya mag-risk?

 

 

 

Lahat naman ng signs ibinigay na ng universe sakanya, decision nalang nya ang kulang.

 

 

 

Siguro what Chanyeol said kanina is the main sign na he should continue. Siguro si Chanyeol na yung last sign ni ipinadala ni Universe.

 

 

 

Tumingin sya kay Chanyeol at nakaramdam sya ng saya sa puso, parang may fireworks na sumabog sa tiyan nya.

 

 

 

Siguro ito na nga.

 

 

 

_Starting tonight, I won’t disregard my feeling for you. Starting tonight, yayakapin ko na yung feelings ko for you._

Sabi nya sa isip nya while looking at Chanyeol.

 

 

 

Hindi nagkulang si Chanyeol ng paalala na gusto nya si Baekhyun bago sya umuwi, “Baek, I’m serious with what I’ve said kanina. I guess you’re not aware” namula yung tip ng ears nya at napakamot sya sa ulo nya “but now you are. I’m not forcing you to like me back, gusto ko lang malaman mo what I feel towards you. I hope we could stay as friends padin” sabi nya while smiling before he go. Hindi nya binigyan ng chance sumagot si Baekhyun. Ang sosyalerong magtataho talaga ni Chanyeol.

 

 

 

That night din before mag 12AM, Baekhyun texted him

 

 

 

**To: chanyeol pogi park**

**_-Thanks for today, Chanyeol. Yes, we’re friends. No matter what happen!_ ** **_J_ **

****

****

****

After 4 minutes nag-vibrate yung phone nya, twice

 

 

 

**From: chanyeol pogi park**

**_-No, I should be the one thanking you. Thanks for today, Baek! Your cake is the best cake ever._ **

****

**_-I’m sorry for the sudden confession, I hope di ka ma-awkward around me. It’s getting late na, tulog ka na. Good night, Baekhyun._ **

****

****

****

At nung gabing ‘yon nakatulog si Baekhyun ng mahimbing at may ngiti sa mga labi.

 

10 days after Chanyeol’s confession, 10 days, 10 days silang hindi nagkita because of important matters according to Chanyeol. At sa loob ng 10 days nay un hindi magawang hindi maiyak ni Baekhyun dahil miss na miss nya na si Chanyeol, sobra, sobra, sobra. 5 more days to go, dahil half a month daw syang hindi makakadalaw. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung bakit, ang alam nya lang is raket yun for Chanyeol.

 

“5 more days! Kaya mo yan Byun Baekhyun! Kaya mo yan!” chinecheer nya yung sarili nya, mukha syang tanga nang biglang bumukas ang door ng room nya revealing nanay lucy. Napatalon sya kasi _oh my god nakakahiya nakita ni nanay lucy_

 

Nakangiti lang si nanay lucy tapos may tinaas syang paper bag na may cute bear designs, napasapo ng noo si baekhyun kasi of course kanino pa ba galling yon “nak, may nagpadala sayo” pero yung smile ni nanay it says na hindi kay oh sehun galling yun

 

 

“is that from oh sehun ba ulit nanay?” tanong nya, confused sya kasi if from oh sehun nanay’s face shouldn’t be that bright. Ang liwanag ni nanay. Abot Narnia happiness nya.

 

 

“Hindi, anak ah” pumasok sya then iniwan ung paper bag sa may desk nya “basahin mo nalang, may letter daw sabi ng nagpadala eh” kumindat si nanay sakanya sabay exit ng kwarto nya.

 

 

_At kalian ka pa natutong kumindat nanay? Kaka-chika mo yan kay Chanyeol nanay! Oh my god!_

Nung tinignan nya yung paper bag snacks and milk tea from infinitea ang nasa loob ng paper bag, at may letter na kinuha nya at binuksan. Nung pag-open nya dito kulang nalang tumalon sya sa terrace sa sobrang tuwa. Dahil speaking of Chanyeol, kay Chanyeol nga galling with matching letter and pictures nya pa talaga.

 

 

_Kaya pala, kaya pala ganon nalang mag-ningning ang mga mata ni nanay lucy, kaya ganon nalang sya ngumiti dahil galling pala sa manok nya._

A little later, his phone vibrated. When he checked who texted him, it’s from him.

 

 

**From: chanyeol pogi park**

**_-HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I miss you, sana ako din miss mo?_ **

****

_Kung alam mo lang, miss na miss na kita._

 

He pouted, his 10 days palang naman ang nakakalipas pero feeling nya 2 years nan yang di nakita si Chanyeol.

 

_Kamusta na kaya sya? Gano kahaba na kaya buhok nya? His brasos are big padin kaya? He’s that borta padin kaya? Chanyeol, I miss you._

Napapaisip nadin si Baekhyun about Chanyeol, now that he’s aware of Chanyeol’s feelings sakanya. Sya kaya? Aware kaya mismo sa sarili nyang feelings? _Crush stage pa ba ‘to?_ Naguguluhan na si Baekhyun, especially now na alam nya na ang true feelings ni Chanyeol for him.

 

3 days had passed, masaya na sana si Baekhyun nung pinadalhan sya ni Chanyeol ng food, but after that di na ulit nagpa-ramdam si Chanyeol. Gusto nyang maiyak. Weird din because Sehun isn’t visiting him na. So what’s the commotion?

 

”JONGDAE KIM ANONG GAGAWIN KO!?” he’s currently video chatting Jongdae “IT’S BEEN 3 DAYS SINCE LAST PARAMDAM NYA! JONGDAE, HE’S NOT EVEN REPLYING TO MY TEXT MESSAGES!” sinasabunutan nya na yung ulo nya out of frustration. _Chanyeol Park siguraduhin mong valid yang reason mo why you’re not replying to my messages, bcuz if not I’ll skin you alive!_

“Alam mo Baekhyun, wag kang OA. Di ka naman boyfriend” touche! “Sinabi nya lang naman na gusto ka nya, you never said that you like him too kaya technically hindi pa kayo, so wag kang maarte dyan” Jongdae said while laughing ng mapang-asar

 

“Alam mo, you’re so epal” inis na sabi nya “I mean yes, I’m not his boyfriend! I’m just worried, what is something masama happened to him?” okay, katulad ng pagmamahalan nyo mabilis din mabago ang mood at timpla ni Baekhyun, kung kanina angry and frustrated sya, now he’s worried.

 

“Okay, gets. Okay, Baekhyun. You’re just worried, but don’t work yourself over him too much, k? Okay lang yun, diba he told you he’ll be busy” Jongdae re-assuring him, kasi how many times na din nila napag-usapan ‘to “Kalma ka lang, 2 days nalang. Okay?” Jongdae gave him a teasing smile. _Why is my friend like this?_

Okay to say that Nanay Lucy’s being weird is an understatement, kinagabihan after ng talk ni Baekhyun at Jongdae napansin ni Baekhyun na super weird ni Nanay Lucy.

 

“Nanay, you’re acting so weird today. What’s the matter?” Worried si Baekhyun, it’s his first time seeing nanay this happy.

 

“Wala lang, anak. Masaya lang ako, excited din” sabi ni Nanay sabay punta sa room nya.

 

_Wow, why is everyone so weird? Nanay, Jongdae… and Chanyeol na di nagrereply sa text messages ko!_

_He said he likes me but why is he not replying to my messages????_

Nagmumuni-muni si Baekhyun when his phone vibrated twice, nagmadali naman sya kunin ang phone nya but disappointment enveloped him when he saw who messaged him

 

**From: EX-Oh Sehun**

**-Baek, alam ko this is so late, really late… but I wanted to tell you I’m sorry.**

**-I’m sorry for everything I did to you. Nasaktan kita for how many times, I’m sorry if I just used you before… But ISTG what I feel towards you today is real.. but I guess… no matter what I do, hindi mo na talaga ako mamahalin pa. Baekhyun, I’m sorry… I’m really sorry. If I could just turn back time, I will… Para itama lahat ng wrongdoings ko sa’yo. I love you so much. Baekhyun. Baby. I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. Please? Forgive me… Just one I love you from you, I promise… I will forever be gone to your life. I will not bother you anymore. Just.. one last, B. I love you. I’m sorry. I will miss you. Promise me that you’ll never let yourself get hurt again, okay? Ako lang pwedeng gumawa non sa’yo.** **J**

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun ano dapat nyang maramdaman, although he keep saying na naasar, naalibadbaran, at naiinis na sya kay Sehun he can’t completely say na he will not miss Sehun pestering him. He love Sehun, no he LOVED him. He’s mad at Sehun, but he’s already forgiven. Siguro his one last wish will set both of them free din.

 

**To: EX-Oh Sehun**

**-I love you, Sehun. You are already forgiven since the day I realized that we’re not made for each other. Hope you find your real happiness. I have loved you, and I will miss you too and I promise that I will never let anyone break my heart again. Only you.**

He received another one from Sehun

 

**From: EX-Oh Sehun**

**-So I guess, it’s a good bye? Bye, Baek. Pls keep smiling for me. I <3 U**

**To: EX-Oh Sehun**

**-Good bye. I loved you.**

**_Sent_ **

****

He did not receive anything from Sehun after that, maybe that’s okay. More than okay. The sweetest good bye ever.

 

1 day had gone so fast. His and Sehun’s messages are still fresh to him. Nakakagulat man pero he’s not ashamed to say that he kind of misses Sehun’s pangungulit sakanya. _I wish he’s doing okay, and recovering fine. Sehun is a strong person, I believe in him._

Ito na ang last day ng No-Chanyeol-Day, hopefully.

 

Weird lang kasi everyone seems so busy… Nanay Lucy, Jongdae Kim…

 

He even bothered Kyungsoo, and his bff’s boyfriend Kuya Minseok. Pero busy din sila.

 

His last resort is Chanyeol Park, miss nya na sobra si Chanyeol… at ang taho nya.

 

**To: chanyeol pogi park**

**-hi?**

**-how are you?**

**-pag di ka nagreply, di na kita kakausapin forever.**

**-as in!**

**-don’t try me.**

**-ayaw mo na sakin?**

At nagmukmok lang si Baekhyun buong tanghali, _wow! So bold of him na hindi ako replyan_

Feeling talaga ni Baekhyun ang tanga-tanga nya sa last message nya kay Chanyeol, why did he even send that. _Ahhhh I’m so stupid!!!!!!!!_

 

Buti kina-hapunan hindi na busy si Jongdae, pero mas okay ata na busy nalang si Jongdae dahil right sobrang pang-momock at tawa ang ginagawa sakanya ni Jongdae. Bakit? Kinuwento nya lang naman kung gano sya katanga kay Jongdae.

 

“Oh my God, Baekhyun! You did that? Nabaligtad ata yung situation, hindi na ikaw ang pabebe” He’s video chatting again with Jd, pero he feels like closing his laptop nalang “Oh my God! You’re so stupid talaga!” sabi nya sabay tawa, mala demon na tawa.

 

Nagtitimpi lang talaga si Baekhyun, pero mas nagtitimpi sya kay Chanyeol. _How dare him!!!! Pinaasa mo ko? Pinaglaruan?_

“I guess Jongdae, victim nanaman ako ng panloloko” Baekhyun said, seems like na-alarma naman si Jongdae kasi he stopped laughing

 

“I guess not! Maghintay ka kasi, 15 days nga kasi diba? Makulit ka kasi! Baka di talaga nya hawak phone nya, malay mo bukas andyan na sya sa doorstep nyo” _hay sana_

Nagising si Baekhyun nang sobrang down, well, today is the day. Feeling nya judgement day ‘to.

 

Na-miss nya lang naman si Chanyeol. Feeling nya talaga na hit and run sya, wow, after confessing your feelings… _wow chanyeol wow I hate you so much!_ Nagpapadyak si Baekhyun, bakit kailangan nya pag-daanan ‘to? _Can’t I love in peace?_

_Wait, freaking what? Did I just say love?_

_Chanyeol, love? Perhaps, I do love him._

_Di ko sya mami-miss ng ganito if not, noh?_

_HAAAAYYY. Chanyeol. I miss you._

Inabot ni Baekhyun ang phone to realize na na-drain na ito kahapon, well there’s no point naman para buksan ito so he didn’t bother to charge it.

 

 

On the other side of the story

 

_All is well._

He said to himself, ayos na lahat. Nakausap na ang lahat ng dapat makausap, naayos na ang dapat maayos. Sya nalang, ang acceptance, ang approval, at ang forgiveness nalang nya.

 

Hindi naman nya gustong mag-sinungaling pero ano pang magagawa nya? He’s too coward, and lying and pretending is his last resort. Hindi nya alam kung bakit ganon syang katorpeng umamin on his own, bakit umabot pa sya sa gantong situation.

 

Sana lang hindi sya magalit sa revelations nya, sana maintindihan nya like how his friends and Nanay Lucy understood him. Hindi rin naman madali ang ginawa nya just to reach this far.

 

Going back to last week.

 

“You what? Park Chanyeol?” Jongdae asked him

 

“I’m not really a taho vendor, you know… I’m the son of the CEO of Park Corporations” he said while scratching his head and nakayuko.

 

“You… WHAT?” Nan-laki ng sobra ang mata ni Jongdae “Why are you telling me this?” nakapamewang na si Jongdae, ready to fight

 

“Actually, I want to come clean to you, Nanay Lucy and especially Baekhyun” he said, totoo naman. Actually gusto nya nang sabihin when he confessed kay Baekhyun yung feelings nya, but he’s not ready with what will be the outcome if sinabi nya. So he decided to just enjoy the moment and reveal his real identity later “I like him so much Jongdae. Well yeah.. at first crush lang but when I came to know him better… things changed, my feelings evolved. Please, don’t get mad at me” he explained.

 

“I’m...” Jongdae starts massaging his temples “Alam na ba ‘to ni Baekhyun? Nanay Lucy?”

 

“Nanay Lucy knew since the start… Baekhyun… you know naman siguro na he’s not aware”

 

“Wow! Nakipag-team ka pa kay Nanay Lucy?” Jongdae’s mouth formed an O “ So tell me exactly why you did this?”

 

“I did this because I like Baekhyun” he said, true naman, he liked Baekhyun that’s why he did this but now that like evolved to LOVE

 

“And? Continue…”

 

“You know, I’m friends with Jongin, right?” Jongdae nodded “I’m a regular visitor sa house nya, I always see Baekhyun… well…after seeing him maybe he’s the reason why I always visit Jongin if dati monthly, it became twice, thrice weekly. Naging crush ko sya. Nagustuhan ko sya. I wanted to approach him, but I was too coward. I don’t know what to do. So I decided to just do what I did… I just don’t know how to approach him on my own… Whenever I tell someone how I feel that someone will think na lolokohin ko lang sila mainly because of my status… That’s why I did that, and also there’s always Sehun Oh..”

 

The outcome of his talk to Jongdae is very okay, more than okay. Jongdae promised him na he won’t tell Baekhyun. Jongdae also learned that Kyungsoo knew all of this since nung nagkita-kita sila sa mall. Nasabi nya na din yung plano nya to surprise Baekhyun.

 

Well, the reason why he stopped his taho shenanigans is because kailangan nya mag-work muna sa Corporation nila, and also to ready yung planned night nya para kay Baekhyun.

 

He planned everything. Everything for his revelation night. He planned everything, even how to get Baekhyun from their house. Then bring him sa restaurant na nabanggit before ni Baekhyun na favorite nya. He rented the whole restaurant, he also designed the place. Thanks sa help ni Jongin, Kyungsoo, Jongdae, Kuya Min and Nanay Lucy. He’s able to design the venue. Actually one week lang dapat siya mawawala, but he has to ready himself.

 

Jongdae always told him yung mga rants ni Baekhyun, tinetext din siya ni nanay Lucy ng mga updates kay Baekhyun.

 

Kung alam lang ni Baekhyun how much he missed him. _I miss you so much, Baekhyun. So so so much. It makes me sad._

_Medyo natatakot din ako, I’m not sure how you’ll react to this._

_But hopefully maging okay._

Last day before his revelation night he received multiple texts from Baekhyun

 

**From: sugar syrup baby**

**-hi?**

**-how are you?**

**-pag di ka nagreply, di na kita kakausapin forever.**

**-as in!**

**-don’t try me.**

**-ayaw mo na sakin?**

Bumigat yung pakiramdam ni Chanyeol, he hope Baekhyun is not serious…

Kung alam lang ni Baekhyun gaano nangangati siya mag-reply, pero sabi ni Jongdae wag daw nya replyan si Baekhyun kahit anong itext nito. Plano din naman nya na wag replyan si Baekhyun, dahil baka ma-excite sya at masabi nya agad ang big revelation nya.

 

But… those messages…

 

He’s itching to reply.

 

_-Hi, B!_

_-I’m fine, but also nervous._

_-No, pls don’t do that._

_-NO_ _L_

_-I’m not. But I,,,_

_-No, there’s not a day that I don’t like you. I want you. I want you so much. I love you so much._

BUT HE DIDN’T INSTEAD HE SLEEP NG SAD.

 

Tomorrow, tomorrow…

 

Tomorrow is the freaking day he’ll reveal himself! Tomorrow is the freaking day Baekhyun will know everything about him. Tomorrow, he’s not ready for tomorrow but he has to face it. Kung pwede ngang maging Taho vendor nalang sya forever but the company needs him.

 

“Good morning our precious Baekhyunee!” sigaw ni Jongdae at Minseok sa kwarto nya, ang aga-aga ano nanamang pakulo nila.

 

“It’s too early, why are you guys here?” sabi nya while yawning “ano nanamang pakulo nyo?” naiirita sya slight because una sa lahat ang aga, pangalawa ang aga pa, pangatlo ang aga-aga pa.

 

“bawal ka na ba naming bisitahin? We’re just worried of you. Daedae told me that you’re sulking because of chanyeol” sabi ni minseok sabay kindat, tinignan naman ni baekhyun si jongdae ng masama.

 

“ikaw jongdae, you really can’t keep secrets to yourself!” sabi nya sabay bato ng unan kay jongdae na saktong-sakto namang tumama sa mukha nito.

 

Kung akala ni Baekhyun masasaktan si Jongdae he’s super wrong dahil tumawa lang ito ng malakas na lalong ikinainis ni Baekhyun “I hate you!” at lalo lang humagikgik si Jongdae.

Breakfast time, dahil mabait at considerate friends din naman ang couple na sina Jongdae at Minseok nagdala sila ng breakfast to eat with B and Nanay Lucy.

 

Habang nasa dining room sila, out of the blue nag-salita si Baekhyun “Well I hope he’s doing fine, I guess may iba na syang gusto after not seeing me for quiet long time” sabi nya, nagdadabog syang kumakain, nabulunan naman si Jongdae sa sinabi ni Baekhyun.

 

“w-water” sabi ni Jongdae, abot naman agad ang boyfriend nyang si Minseok “Baekhyun Byun, kung ano-ano nanaman pumapasok sa isip mo! Diba sabi ko sa’yo maybe he’s busy” sabi ni Jongdae pag-kainom nya. Si Bakehyun, hindi sya convinced. He’s been fooled twice, ayaw nyang pumangatlo pa. Hangga’t hindi pa nauumpisahan, it’s better to end it na.

 

“Jongdae, can I borrow your phone? Do you have Chanyeol’s number?” tanong ni Baekhyun, nagulat naman si Jongdae.

 

“W-why? Mukha ba kong meron? Of course wala” defensive na pagkakasabi ni Jongdae.

 

“I’ll tell him to fuck himself! Isa syang malaking pa-fall at paasa!” sabi ni Baekhyun na halatang asar na are.

 

“Baek, calm down” sabi ni Minseok “gusto mo mag-shopping muna tayo? Then let’s eat sa favorite restaurant mo?” lumiwanag naman ang mata ni Baekhyun.

 

“Okay, let’s do that” sabi ni Baekhyun. Bahala na si Chanyeol. Bahala na talaga sya!

 

 

Meanwhile sa kabilang dako,

 

Nagpapanick si Chanyeol dahil sa diumano’y text ni Jongdae Kim

 

**From: JD Kim**

**-oh my god chanyeol! B is mad at you!**

**-fuck urself daw**

**-ohmygod mr. taho man your doOmeD!!!! HAHA :P**

Sa kabila ng lahat ng message na gustong sabihin ni Baekhyun sakanya, nagawa pa ni Jongdae Kim tumawa. Napasapo nalang sya ng noo.

 

Fuck. Anong gagawin nya. Kabado na nga sya, ten times kabado pa sya ngayon. Pakiramdam nya nga nabawasan ng 10 years life span nya, at nadagdagan ng 20 kilos ang eyebags nya.

 

If hindi nalang sana sya nag-panggap, baka hindi sya gantong kakaba ngayon.

 

“Fuck you Chanyeol!” he is fucked up.

 

“Baek, I’ve something to tell you” sabi ni Jongdae habang pumupili si Baekhyun ng shirt sa uniqlo.

 

“What?” masungit na sabi ni B. He’s still mad kasi si Jongdae intrimitido!

 

“Minnie and I set you up on a date” sabi ni Jongdae sabay napakamot ng ulo, halos mabali naman leeg ni Baekhyun paglingon nya kay Jongdae.

 

“You what Jongdae? I know this is your pakulo! Kuya Min won’t do that to me!” pagmamaktol ni Baekhyun, silang dalawa lang ngayon sa uniqlo dahil si Minseok bumili muna ng something to drink nila somewhere sa mall.

 

Medyo kabado si Jongdae because wala si Minseok, si Minseok lang ang makakapagpa-kalma kay Baekhyun at makakapag-explain ng maayos kay Baekhyun “Uhm kasi… diba, you’re so sad these days” sabi ni Jongdae, palusot ni Jongdae.

 

“Oh…” napaisip si Baekhyun, having a date with someone new isn’t a bad idea, _date lang naman it’s no big deal_ “Okay, so you cared pala” nagulat naman si Jongdae sa sagot ni Baekhyun, he did not expect that answer and reaction from Baekhyun. Expect nya is masasapak sya.

 

 

In JD’s head **_GDI Baekhyun you’re that easy._**

****

It’s 6pm na ng gabi, Jongdae and Min are in a hurry Bakehyun thinks.

 

“Why are you guys in a hurry, bakit kayo nagmamadali? It’s early pa! 7:30 naman ang usapan sabi nyo” reklamo ni Baekhyun, literal na hinihila na nila si Baekhyun.

 

Well in Jongdae and Minseok’s POV kailangan na nilang magmadali dahil si Chanyeol baka himatayin na sa kaba, sino ba namang di magwoworry kay Chanyeol kung tatadtarin ka ng

 

**-di ko ata kaya**

**-I’m scared**

**-what if magalit sya**

**-i-cancel na kaya natin to**

**-pwede bang agahan natin**

**-feeling ko I’ll pass out even before 7:30pm**

**-kinakabahan ako**

**-can I back out and pretend to be a taho vendor forever**

**-Kuya Min, Dae… Natatakot ako**

**-what if he’ll feel disgusted sakin**

**-what is buhusan nya kong tubig**

**-what if di sya pumunta**

**-help me**

It takes millions messages para ma-assure nila si Chanyeol na wala ni-isa sa sinabi nya ang mangyayari. First of all they know B. Kung sila nga naintindihan nila what more if si B? Si B na sobrang bait, si B na nagpakatanga kay Sehun, si B na mahal si Chanyeol.

 

Di man sabihin ni B but they both knew, B loves him too. Not just like but LOVE.

 

They know B loves him kasi sobrang obvious.

B will forgive him, B will understans because that’s B.

 

Bad mood man si B ngayon pero once na makita nya how much nag-effort si Chanyeol, mawawala lahat ng badtrip at galit nya kay Chanyeol. Dahil kahit galit sya, mahal ka padin nya, Proven and tested na yan kay B, since sa Sehun days nya. B is just… Baekhyun.

 

At last, 7pm nakarating sila sa restaurant, pero it feels different. “Bakit parang closed naman? Are you guys fooling me? The restaurant is closed!” maktol ulit ni Baekhyun sa mga kaibigan nya.

 

Pero naaasar sya kasi hindi sya iniintindi ng dalawa, mukhang kinikilig pa nga.

 

“Are you guys listening to me? Anong tinatawa-tawa nyo?” tanong nya as he crosses his arms

 

“Wala, alam mo Baekhyun” natatawang umpisa ni Jongdae “I hope matuwa ka or you understand kung sino or ano man yung naghihintay sa’yo inside”

 

Nagtaka naman si Baekhyun “Huh? Aren’t you guys going to sama me?” worried na si Baekhyun, akala naman nya double date kasi sinet nga nila siya bakit biglang… umiling si Kuya Minseok nya.

 

“No, Baekhyun. I think you and him needs privacy. Papasok kami after nyo mag-usap. I bet matutuwa ka sakanya.” sabi ni Kuya Minseok

 

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung anong irereact nya “Wow? First date with a surprise? Effort? And bakit ako matutuwa, is he a clown?” sabi nya

 

“namiss mo sya eh” simpleng sabi ni kuya Minseok sabay epal naman ni Jongdae

 

“Oh my god, Byun! Just go inside!” sabi ni Jongdae at tinulak sya papasok.

 

Sa sobrang lakas ng tulak sakanya nabukas yung pinto at muntik sya sumbsob, buti nalang sinapo sya ni Chanyeol.

 

_Hay thank God sinalo ako ni Chanyeol, kung hindi mababasag face ko sa floor. Thank God, Chanyeol is here_

_Wait?_

_Chanyeol?_

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun, what the?

 

“Chanyeol!?” agad nyang inalis yung sarili nya sa hawak ni Chanyeol “W-what are you…” tatanungin nya palang kung anong ginagawa nya dito pero naalala nya yung sinabi ng mga friends nyang intrimitido _“namiss mo sya eh”_

“Ikaw!” sabi nya sabay turo kay Chanyeol “i-ikaw yung kad..d..date ko!?” sigaw nya.

 

“Baekhyun, let me explain” sabi ni Chanyeol na halatang di narin alam ang gagawin.

 

Nilibot ng mata ni Baekhyun yung lugar, yung favorite restaurant nya, walang tao. Seem like they rented the place.. and may designs din yung restaurant..

 

At may malaking

 

**_Baekhyun pls forgive me_ **

****

na nakadikit sa wall.. wait… why…how…

 

“Chanyeol…. How did all of these happened?” tanong nya

 

“Chanyeol, I know… you’re sorry.. Hindi ka dapat nageffort ng ganto, or gumastos ng sobra just to forgive me”

 

“Baek” sabi ni Chanyeol but Baekhyun didn’t stop himself from talking

 

“Chanyeol you know I will forgive you even without these” turo nya sa mga bagay bagay around him “You know a simple kwek-kwek and gulaman will do”

 

“Baekhyun..”

 

“Chanyeol, I’m sorry if you think hindi kita maiintindihan.. Chanyeol, you shouldn’t have spend that much for me”

 

tuloy tuloy sa pagsasalita si Baekhyun when Chanyeol cupped his face

 

“Baekhyun, look me in the eyes” sabi ni Chanyeol, sobrang guilty ni Baekhyun to the point na hindi sya makatingin sa mata ni Chanyeol, naalala nya yung last messages nya kay Chanyeol. What if iyon ang nag-push kay Chanyeol to do this, kasbwat nya pa yung dalawa eh isa pang mga loko yon. Magagastos din. “Baekhyun…” sabi ulit ni Chanyeol dahilan para tignan na talaga sya ni Baekhyun sa mata.

 

“I should be the one to say sorry” sabi ni  Chanyeol, he look so scared “I fooled you” sabi nya

 

Hindi naman alam ni Baekhyun kung anong irereact nya, ano? He fooled me? How? “Huh?”

 

“I’m sorry, I… lied… about my occupation”  hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung saan papunta to pero wala syang masabi, hindi sya makapag-salita “I’m not really the taho vendor, I’m also not poor” sabi nya

 

“Continue…” lang ang tanging nasabi ni Baekhyun. Chanyeol said he fooled him, Chanyeol said he lied to him but hindi sya makaramdam ng betrayal, bakit?

 

“Baekhyun, I’m the son of the CEO of Park Corporations” sabi ni Chanyeol

 

“I know” ang sagot ni Baekhyun.

 

Nanlaki naman ang mata ni Chanyeol

 

“H-how?” Sinabi ni Nanay Lucy? Ni Jongdae? Ni Minseok?

 

“Internet exist, Chanyeol” ang sabi ni Baekhyun “I’m too curious about you, one day I checked your name sa internet then boom… also Sehun told me”

 

Oops! Throwback time!

 

At bago ang closure nilang dalawa nangyari ang bagay na ito, during Sehun’s last visit sakanya nabanggit ni Sehun kung sino ang Real Chanyeol Park kay Baekhyun Byun pero it just happens na aware na si Baekhyun tungkol ditto.

 

“Baekhyun, he’s fooling you. Niloloko ka lang nya. What if gamitin ka lang nya?” sabi ni Sehun

 

“I know him, Sehun. He will never do that, and if he really plans to do that alam ko nang gagawin ko. I’m not the tanga Baekhyun Byun who used to date you, big boy. I know how to use my brain and my heart well this time” long speech nya kay Sehun

 

“I just don't want you to get hurt” ang tanging nasagot ni Sehun

 

“Too late Sehun because you already did” sagot ni Baekhyun with a bittersmile on his face “Pero I’m thankful padin because of you I grew up” sabi ni Baekhyun

 

“Baekhyun” Sehun said

 

“Sehun, just please move on from me na” kung akala mo harsh tone ang gamit ni B you’re super wrong, even though the boy wrecked him twice he’s still gentle and soft towards him “it’s time you find your real happiness, if we are really for each other… I guess sa second chance palang okay na tayo but unfortunately we’re not, and here we are” he breathed in and out face “Chanyeol made me happy, yes he lied but I think, I hope he has a good excuse to that” sabi nya while sporting a soft smile.

 

“just that I realized late na mahal pala kita, sobra” sabi ni Sehun before sya tumalikod at lumakad papalayo kay Baekhyun.

 

Siguro yun na yung sign kay Sehun kaya narealize nya rin ang mga bagay-bagay.

 

Anyway back to reality

 

“Too bad for him alam ko na” napangiti si Baekhyun “And I’m just waiting for a good excuse from you, so spill” masungit na sabi nya but he’s still smiling

 

Halatang confused naman si Chanyeol “s..so you freaking out is just an…”

 

“acting” baekhyun said then binigyan nya si chanyeol ng very cute na toothy grin

 

“I can’t believe…” bulong ni Chanyeol

 

“I’m a great actor no? Now spill”

 

“Just that..” napakamot si Chanyeol ng ulo “I feel so shy to approach you agad agad.. no, not shy, I’m coward” nag-pout si Chanyeol

 

“I’m a friend of Jongin, remember?” Baekhyun nodded “I’m a regular visitor sakanila, well paminsanminsan lang pero nung nakita kita kulang nalang doon ako sakanila tumira” explain nya

 

“Wow, how come I didn’t notice you” singit ni Baekhyun

 

“At first crush lang, nagustahan kita, nagpanggap ako because I thought it’s the easiest way to get close to you and I’m right” sabi nya sabay pinch sa nose ni Baekhyun na cute

 

“then I fell in love… then that gave me the sign na I should come clean sa’yo bago ko ipagtapat sa’yo kung ano na talaga yung nararamdaman ko. Baekhyun I was so scared, really scared… What if you’ll get mad at me” the horror in Chanyeol’s face tells Baek na totoo ang sinsabi nya, he’s scared “Baekhyun, I love you. I love you. You know yung text mo? I got scared.. What if totohanin mo”

“Well bakit naman kasi hindi ka nagrereply, I really thought niloko mo lang ako. Muntik na ko ma-convinve ni Sehun”

 

“Sabi ni Jongdae wag daw kita replyan kahit anong sabihin mo”

 

“Oh my god, that bastart! And you followed him? Oh my god Chanyeol! You’re so stupid talaga! First hindi mo manalang ako binigyan ng fake name to hide your identity! You played your game so poor” natatawa nalang si Chanyeol, he really fell in love with this cutie “Second you followed Jongdae Kim’s advice to ignore me? Oh my Gosh! Alm mo, you!” Baekhyun pointed out his finger to Chanyeol “Kung hindi lang kita love I will never forgive you for ignoring me!”

 

napahinto naman si Baekhyun sa sinabi nya, oops

 

Perhaps his tongue slipped…

 

Perhaps he directly told Chanyeol that he loves him too

 

“Baekhyun.. you love me too” hindi sya tanong, statement sya with full of kasiguraduhan and confidence

 

Sure na sure na sinabi ni Chanyeol yon

 

Well ano pa bang magagawa ni Baekhyun, nadulas na sya eh, edi itodo na to. Go! Go! Go!

 

He looked Chanyeol in the eyes at tumango sya

 

“Niloko mo ko but now at least I know why you did it”

 

Baekhyun smiled, the smile that will melt your insides,

 

 “besides, you’re not hard to love… because you… you made me feel that I’m loved even if hindi mo pa sinasabi” sabi nya then baekhyun cupped chanyeol’s face naman “no man will do that just to get close to their crush, mr. anak ng ceo chanyeol park, only you. that effort is enough to tell me that you really like… uhmm.. love me” then a tear slipped sa right eye nya

After what Baekhyun said wala nang masabi si Chanyeol so he did what he has to do matagal na, he cupped Baekhyun’s face too and hinalikan nya ito sa labi.

 

So this is how love taste, so this is how it feels pag minahal kang pabalik ng taong mahal mo. They both told themselves.

 

After 10 seconds of kissing bumukas ang door ng restaurant, at nanlaki ang mga mata ng mga tismoso at tsimosa… there in the door Jongdae, Kuya Minseok, Jongin, Kyungsoo and

 

“Nanay Lucy?” nagulat na sabi ni Baekhyun

 

“Nak…” sabi ni Nanay at sabay pabebe laugh

 

“Alam ni Nanay, since the start” sabi ni Chanyeol

 

At natawa nalang si Baekhyun, hay, these people.

 

“I love you, Baekhyun”

 

“I love you, Chanyeol”

 

After 11 years

 

“Chulhee Park, how many times did Papa tell you that you have to eat properly not puro cookies! Son! OMG!” Sigaw ni Baekhyun from the Kitchen na rinig na rinig ni Dada Chanyeol.

 

Tumayo naman si Chanyeol at tumungo sa kitchen slash dining room nila, natawa sya dahil halos maubos na ni Chulhee yung mga cookies sa jar.

 

Ilang oras pinaghirapan i-baek ni Baekhyun yon, parang 5 minutes lang naubos ni Chulhee.

 

Si Chulhee nga pala ang 5 years old son nilang dalawa. After 4 years into their relationship they decided to marry each other, at 1 year palang silang kasal biniyayaan na agad sila ng poging poging anak na si Chulhee.

 

 _“Ang gwapo gwapo ni chulhee, mana sa dada! Handsome!”_ sabi ni Chanyeol

 

 _“Stop it, Yeol. Akong kamukha nya, akong nagluwal sakanya”_ masungit na sabi ni Baekhyun

 

 _“Ikaw ang nagluwal sakanya, pero tayong dalawa ang gumawa”_  sabi ni ni Chanyeol sabay kindat nya at kasabay din ng malakas na hampas ni Baekhyun ng lampin ni Chulhee sa mukha ni Chanyeol

 

 _“Nasa harapan tayo ng bata!”_ sabi ni Baekhyun, humagikgik naman si Chanyeol ng tawa. Napa-cute padin ni Baekhyun. Napaka-arte, napaka-conyo pero mahal na mahal nya ito.

 

“Sabi sa’yo chill ka lang, love eh” paglalambing ni Chanyeol sabay back hug nya kay Baekhyun. Nagluluto currently si Baekhyun ng ulam for their hapunan.

 

“You spoil him too much, Yeol” matapang na sabi ni Baekhyun. Natawa naman si Chanyeol. “Mag-ama talaga kayo” bulong ni Baekhyun sabay tawa din.

 

Hay, he’s so thankful to the person above dahil binigyan sya ng pangmalakasang blessings. Super loving and caring na asawa at anak at healthy na family.

 

At hindi pa tapos…

 

binigyaan ulit sya ng panibagong blessing dahil nasa third trimester na sya ng pagbubuntis ng kanilang baby girl na si Chaehyun.

 

“I love you, B. Always, palagi” bulong ni Chanyeol sa tainga nya “Thank you for giving me a wonderful family that I can call mine. Mahal na mahal kita”

 

“I love you more, Chanyeol. Palagi, always, forver. Thanks for all the efforts you’ve done before, if you didn’t do it baka wala tayo sa point ng life natin na ‘to”

 

Then they kissed, like how they kissed noong unang beses na naglapat ang mga labi nila.

 

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> You survived. Thank you so much for reading my work.
> 
> Kindly comment down below your thoughts about my work, and your feels. 'ㅅ'
> 
> Thaks for reading this. It means a lot to me. Sorry for my weak vocab. and shortage ng ibang scenes.
> 
> To the prompter, I hope you liked it even though hindi ko nagampanan fully yung prompt.
> 
> Again, thank you! Till next time!


End file.
